Getting my way in space
by texaskid
Summary: who ever said a 12 year old can't cause trouble and fall in love in 5 weeks has never met Savannah Amber Tyler. She was sent to the Enterprise because of too much trouble but falls in love with the one kid who refuses to give up on her.
1. intro to SAT's fight

_**I WILL SAY THIS NOW IN BIG BOLD LETTERS: IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE SUMMARY YOU MORE THAN LIKELY WILL NOT LIKE THE STORY!**_

_**I AM NOT FORCING ANY ONE TO READ THIS IT IS PURELY OPTIONAL FOR ANY AND ALL READERS OUT THERE. I DO ASK THAT YOU DO TRY TO READ AT LEAST FIVE OR SIX CHAPTERS OF THE STORY BEFORE YOU LEAVE A NASTY REVIEW TELLING ME WHY YOU DON'T LIKE IT. ONCE AGAIN I'M NOT WRITING THIS TO MAKE ANYONE BUT MYSELF HAPPY AND IF THAT MAKES YOU MAD THEN GO FIND ANOTHER STORY TO READ.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Damn it Chris. The Commandant will not be happy to see me again so soon, if you remember just 2 weeks ago I was sitting here because of one of your fights." I said sitting on the bench outside of the Star Fleet Academy's Commandants office for the 8th time that school year.

"Look Amber the Admiral ain't about to kick ya out because of a fight." Chris McLand said. Not only was he my friend but he was the main reason I got into these fights in the first place, he just loved getting a 12 year old into trouble.

"Um Chris last time I was here, because of a fight mind you, he told me the next fight would be my last one here."

"Come on SAT how'd you know he ain't bluffing to stop you from fighting so much?"

"You know my grandpa pulled a lot of strings to get me here in the first place. You know the Admiral one, my dad's dad."

"Yeah you and Max never let me and Amanda forget it." Max Paine and Amanda Russell were our other best friends and usually tried to dissuade Chris from getting me into trouble well mainly Amanda did.

Amanda Russell or Mandy is 5 foot 6, with medium length dark brown hair, and blue eyes, and relatively thin. Max and Chris always said that she could pass for a 21st century model. Amanda's personality is what makes her so great. She so cool headed and calm in just about every situation, rarely ever raises her voice, except when she's yelling at Chris for getting me into trouble, and is always ready to listen to anyone's problems and calms us all down when we get into arguments and is our voice of reason. We always said that she should go into Psychology because of it but she stands firm on her medical training.

Max Paine is 5'11", African American, these amazing deep brown eyes, and really fit. He's a really great friend and I've known him longer than I have the other two. Max is basically the wise-cracker of the bunch, when ever some one is down in the dumps he's always there trying to make us laugh at ourselves or anything else. He is so close to me that I can call him Maxie and to which I get the normal reply of Ambrie. He never really yells at me for getting into trouble he knows that it's all mainly Chris' fault so he doesn't blame me. The only time I've ever seen him really pissed at Chris and mainly himself, was when Chris got me in to a fight with him, for some unknown reason Max had made Chris mad and Chris used me to get back at him.

I looked over at Chris and thought about him. Christopher McLand or Chris is usually the reason I get into trouble like I've already said. Chris just clears 6 foot 1 and had these green eyes usually filled with a mix between laughter and hatred. How anyone could feel both of those emotions at once is beyond me. Right about now thought the only emotions his eyes told me he was feeling was worry. I reached up and pushed his messy short blond hair out of his eyes. Chris was my rock, my shoulder to cry on, my hope, my one support and usually my partner in crime and most of the time the only one who can get away with calling me SAT out of the blue. He usually likes to talk trash to all underclassmen and then before the first punch was thrown drag me into it; at least he had for the last seven fights I had been in. The first fight I was in was all my doing. I made the kid mad and he put me in my place or tried to. Well he did verbally just didn't manage to physically. I was told he was one of the best on the wrestling team. I laughed when I heard that one. Sure wrestling was something to be proud of but yet it didn't matter when you get into a fight with me, the only thing that matter's is whether or not you know how to street fight. Chris was a great person, a great friend to all who knew him, and loved to make me see if you want something you got to push to do it. The only down side I could find in Chris was that he had a tendency to run his mouth before thinking about what he was doing, therefore dragging me into a fight and making me walk away with never anything more than a couple of bruises and only one scar.

Well me, what can I say about me? I, Savannah Amber Tyler, guess I'm the youngest at 12 while Chris is 23 and Max and Amanda are 22. I have hair about as long as Amanda, it's just a lot lighter in color, I'm only 4'11" but then again I haven't gone through puberty yet. My eyes are a pretty blue-gray color that my real mom says is steel-blue. Max says they're more green than gray but what does he know, my big brother Jason says it's funny because I have a big attitude and am more like him than either of my parents, he'll be 15 this year. When I ask him why that's so funny he tells me I'll understand when I'm older. Then one day I asked him how come I don't look or act anything like our mom and he quickly changed the subject. My dad told me on my twelfth birthday that the mom I had grown up knowing wasn't my real mom. Sure she was Jason's mom but not mine. My mom couldn't handle me after I turned 5 so her and my dad got a divorce and he moved me from the starship we were on at the time back to earth so I could live with Jason and my step mom. I don't remember my mom that much, just that she was really gentle. What was I talking about before I got into this speech about my past. Oh yeah my attitude. I've been told the old saying isn't true with me. My bite is worse than my bark. Sure I've got a big mouth when you get me going but never make me take a swing at you because there will only be two hits, me hitting you and you hitting the floor. Oh well.

With that the Commandant's office door opened and he stepped out. "Ah my dear Miss Tyler, back so soon?" He said. "I do believe your chair is waiting." The way he phrased that you would think I had been in and out of there more than 8 times.

20 minutes later I walked out and sat back down on the other side of Chris who stood up and walked into the office. 10 minutes later he rejoined me and sent Jeff Hopper in, the guy who ended up with a black eye. "Well?" He said.

"Well what? He said he had to talk to you and Jeff and of course my parents before giving me a punishment." And of course my dad and Step-Mom just happened to show up then along with my real mom. "Mom, Dad, Laurie (step-mom) this is Chris McLand. Chris, my parental units."

"Look SAT I'm sorry for getting you into trouble."

"Again." I mumbled under my breath to him, then louder I said "You know I hate that nickname and if it weren't for your southern Oklahoma accent I'd skin you for it."

"Yeah, Yeah I know." Chris said before the Admiral opened his door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tyler, Ms. Carter, nice to see you looking so well. Chris, Jeff if you hurry you can make the end of dinner." He said as he stepped out of the way motioning the folks into the office.

"Can we just get this over with?" I asked as I sat next to my mom facing the Admiral 10 minutes later.

"Yes I suppose. Your parents and I have talked and we have decided I would act on what I said last time."

"You mean you're kicking me out of the Academy 3 weeks before I get to see my friends graduate?"

"Yes Savannah that's exactly what I'm saying. You have caused too much trouble here so we've contacted your godfather." Oh great every time Jean-Luc Picard got brought into the picture I had gotten into serious trouble or vise versa, I was in serious trouble when they threatened to send me to him. "He said as long as you don't cause too much trouble on board the _Enterprise_ you could stay but you do have a job to do up there. You will be tutoring a 13 year old in some classes it will be up to the two of you to set up a schedule but it will occur every day for at least an hour."

"When do I leave?" I asked. I knew Captain Picard couldn't really stand kids that much but then again I never liked him or what I had been told of him.

"You leave on the first shuttle tomorrow."

"Tomorrow ain't that a bit soon?" I gulped. "Sir." I added as an after thought.

"Yes but I told you not to get any more trouble and your parents have to and they fully agree to it."

"I don't." Laurie said.

"Yeah I know you don't. You think shipping me off somewhere was always a bad idea. You would rather have me around the house so you can slap me around a bit when I get in trouble, but thankfully it ain't up to you. It is up to my real mom and dad."

"Savannah now that's enough." My mom said. I shut up right away. Truth be told I hated being called SAT and Savannah, I prefer to be called Amber. I mean Savannah's an ok name for a little kid but Amber is a lot better. So when ever my mom or dad called me Savannah I knew they were being serious and I had better stop what I was doing. Jason did too when ever they called him Derrick. I always teased him by calling him Derrica but he gets me back by saying 'SAT sit on it'. Usually I just call him D.J. or Jason, both of which he's ok with.

"Sorry Mom." I said sinking in my chair a bit.

"Well Savannah you're free to go. Your departure time is 0930 hours tomorrow and no tricks this time. You'll be staying at star base 34 until the _Enterprise_ makes its stop there in 4 weeks time, you will be accompanied by 2 security officers the entire time until Capt. Picard decides you don't need them anymore."

"Security guards? What do I need guards for?" I asked.

"You are too much of a flight risk. I know you know how to fly a shuttle and steal one with out anyone noticing. According to Cadet Paine you're pretty good at the Jupiter run." He said.

"Good? Admiral that's an understatement. I'm insulted you know as well as anyone else I beat Commander Riker's record by 4 seconds flat."

"Yes exactly why you're a flight risk. And by tricks I mean what you did last Christmas."

"Hey that prank at Christmas was in no way at all my fault, if it was I would have taken credit for it but it wasn't." I said walking out his door.

"Thank you for coming in Mr. Tyler, Mrs. Tyler, and Ms. Carter. It was a pleasure seeing you again but it would be better under different circumstances." The Admiral said and with a stern glance at me he shut his door.

"Well I better get back to my room I've got to pack." I said as we walked in to the hall from the main office.

"Amber, be careful out there dear and take care of yourself." My mom said hugging me.

"I will."

"And for god's sake stay out of trouble. It's the reputation of the flagship of the Federation we're talking about, not just yours." My dad added also hugging me.

"Dad I'm always good this time it wasn't my fault. And if you didn't want me to ruin its rep then why did you name him my godfather?"

"Don't worry about that now just behave and go pack. Amber, baby, don't forget we love you." My dad said.

"Never have, never will forget it." I said then walked down the hallway back to my dorm. When I got there Chris, Max, and Mandy were already there. I pulled out a few bags that I had in the bottom of my closet and started throwing clothes into them.

"Are you going somewhere?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah Amanda I am. And it's all thanks to Chris really." I said dryly.

"It ain't fair to blame it on Chris now is it?" Max asked.

"Actually yeah it is. He knew I could never resist a fight and even though I told him that if I got into another fight this year I would be out he went and drug me into it. And guess what."

"What?" Chris asked irritated.

"You got me kicked out Chris. Thanks to you for the next year and a half I'm stuck on my damn godfather's ship tutoring some damn kid in some damn class. So thanks Chris." I practically yelled.

"Oh Amber that's awful. How could you do that to her Chris after she told us about the Admiral said last time?" Here she goes once Amanda gets started it's hard to turn her off of the subject she's ranting on.

Finally about half an hour later she was done. "So what do you want to do tonight?" Max asked.

"Finish packing." I answered trying to decide what to take and what to leave at my parents.

"You can do that any time I mean you got till the end of the school year right?" Max said.

"No Max I don't have that long, my shuttle leaves tomorrow a 9:30 am and I've got security guards until that man decides I don't need them."

"Where you going to before you meet the _Enterprise_?" Chris asked.

"Star base 34." I answered shortly.

The next morning the 3 of them came out to say good bye to me and watch me leave. One week later I was docking the shuttle at star base 34 ready to leave they were shipping the stuff we didn't need to the _Enterprise_ so I didn't have to worry about that. For the next 3 weeks I sat around the base doing absolutely nothing except get to know the guards and bother one of them a bit. One's name was Brad Lewis, a lieutenant transferring to the ship from the _Crazy Horse_ and the other one was a Lt. Commander, Gary Rigby, stiff 30 something pain in the butt who said all he was told to do was make sure I didn't go anywhere but the ship and star base not get friendly with me. I loved bothering him he was so easy to bug once you knew what buttons to push. I was glad when he left me with Brad, as he told me to call him when the 'stiff Mr. Boring' wasn't around. All we did was mess around. Brad reminded me of a 16 year old free-spirit rather than the 28 year old he really was. Shoot if I had to be honest he looked like he was in his late teens or early 20's and when I told him that he thanked me and shook his head. A day before my ship was to arrive the Star Fleet grads arrived well the ones that would be boarding the _Enterprise_ or the _Crazy Horse_ or the_ Magellan_. Those were the three ships coming through the area. I was walking around, with the two guards, and I ran into Max, Chris, and Amanda. "Hey guys and dolls I didn't spect to see you around here." I said tapping Max's shoulder.

"Amber what are you doing here?" Max said spinning around.

"The ship decided to only make one stop so I've been here for only about three weeks, since it takes about a week to get out here. What about you guys."

"The _Magellan_." Amanda answered.

"That's a good ship. They have a good doctor on board."

"Guess what Ambrie." Max said picking me up.

"What Maxie?" I answered.

"Me and Chris here got the same ship." Max said.

"The _Crazy Horse_ I heard it's a great ship." I said coming to the only conclusion because The _Enterprise_ never took Ensigns straight from the Academy.

"Nope and we ain't on the same ship as Mandy either."

"There is no way they would put you guys on my ship it just doesn't work-"

"Actually they changed their policy this year they're taking on grads from Red Squad this year." Chris said. Red Squad was supposed to be the best and the brightest of the Academy.

"No way, that rocks. Think you can persuade Lt. Yar, chief of security to let you take over for Lt. Com. Rigby here?"

"The Admiral told me not to even try and he said he contacted the _Enterprise_ not to let me either, which in my opinion really sucks."

"Damn at least I'll still get to see the two of you. I'm sorry you ain't coming with us Mandy. You're the only one who can keep him in line. They said I was transporting up there first as to get me out of the way or something along those lines. Oh I guess I should introduce you. Mandy, Chris, Maxie, these are my ever so wonderful guards Lt. Commander Gary Rigby and Lt. Brad Lewis. Commander, Lt., these are my best friends Amanda Russell, Christopher McLand, and Max Paine."

They just nodded as Mandy said hi. "So when can we see you again?" Amanda asked "Before the ships get here."

"Come by my room l8r." I said stressing the ate part of it.

Max was used to me saying stuff like that in code so he said "Ok we'll see you then. Come on guys we got some other stuff to see." And the three of them walked off.

"Lewis take her back to her room and stay there I'm taking the rest of the night off." Rigby said.

"Yes sir." Brad said before turning to me after he walked off. "What do we say we go find those friends of yours. Amanda looked hot."

"Yeah of course Brad but remember you're 6 years her senior so play it cool." That night the 5 of us had fun and the next morning the three ships arrived. Like I said I was transported up first and after we got there all hell broke loose.

* * *

Sorry guys that's it for now review please. 


	2. basball

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh and since I forgot last time I reduced Wesley's age by a bit to make it fit.

* * *

So like I said last time, the next morning I was transferred up to the _Enterprise_ first. Once we transported we were greeted by the captain, first office, chief engineer, chief of security and chief medical officer and some kid. We walked off the pad and down to the group, and I hung back a bit. The captain and security officers got into some talk and I could tell the only one who noticed me was the kid or maybe I should say really cute boy about 12 or 13. I put my finger to my lips and slowly inched my way towards the door. I made it into the hallway and he was right behind me. We quickly walked down the hallway not looking back, after a while I pulled him in to an alcove. "Running from something?" he asked slightly grinning. 

"Yeah damn security guards. Name's Savannah Amber Tyler, but most people call me Amber, or they do if they don't want to be injured. What's yours?" I asked.

"Wesley Crusher, but call me Wes. Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other over the next year and a half."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well because…" He started but was cut off by an announcement.

"Attention all hands, this is the captain. Security alert, we have a 12 year old girl loose on board, she is 4 foot 11 with brown hair and blue eyes. If you happen to see her, stop her and report her immediately that is all." The captain said.

"Damn, he makes it sound like I was a prisoner or something. Got any good hiding places around here?"

"So that would be you then?"

"Yeah come on Wesley please I don't want to be caught again I hate having guards."

"All right fine come on" he said dragging me down a lot of hallways to a door. "Computer load program Crusher 8."

"Enter when ready." The computer said.

We walked in and Wes made the door shut and gave the computer the command not to open for any one but him. "This is where I come when I don't want to be bothered or disturbed." I looked around. 'This is what they call a holodeck then' the scenery reminded me a lot of an old fashion baseball game and taking a closer look it was. In fact it was a game between the Atlanta Braves and Cincinnati Reds. The Braves are my favorite team and the Reds are my dad's. It was the first inning so I knew we had plenty of time unless it didn't go all the way through the game. If it did we had about 2 hours not to include the 7th inning stretch. (A/N: it's been a while since I've seen a real game but I know the teams are real and that it takes roughly 2 hours)

"Thank you so much but you know they're gonna find us eventually and when they do your gonna get in trouble for helping me. Which team is your favorite?"

"I don't care I'd do it for a pretty girl like you any day. I like the Reds but I'm not that into it."

"The Braves are mine. Does this game go all the way through?

"Yeah it does including the seventh inning stretch but you never know exactly who's gonna win because it's different every time."

"So what were you saying before you got cut off?"

"Oh I'm the kid you're supposed to be tutoring. You don't mind do you?"

"No, not really but I wish I was back at the academy. You see it's really all my friend Chris's fault I'm up here in the first place." I said then proceeded to tell him about my rep at the academy and how much trouble I gotten in to ending with "so the commandant and my parents decided to ship me off to help you and stay with my damn godfather."

"So who's your godfather? And why do you seem to hate him so much?" Wes asked when I was done.

"Jean-Luc Picard, and because he hates kids and my parents have told me a lot about him. Say Wes you wouldn't happen to be related to Jack and Beverly Crusher would you."

"Yeah that _was_ my dad and that is my mom. Why?"

"I'm sorry about your dad and my parents served with your mom on the _Stargazer_."

"Thanks…wait a minute did you say your last name was Tyler?" I nodded. "My mom says that when I was little I only had one friend, I don't remember the first name but I do remember the last name was Tyler, my mom said that every time my friend got upset because of her…yeah it was her…parents fighting I was the only one who could calm her down. She also said that every time her parents got sent to a new ship she would throw such a big fit so often it usually resulted in her parents being moved again, until they put them back on the ship me and my mom were on. The last time my mom said I saw her was when I was 6 years old." He said.

"WAC-A-Mole?" I said hesitantly.

"The only person who knows the nickname was my old friend SAT-Up-On?" he said his eyes widening.

"It is you only you could get away with that and even more know it."

"Oh my god I never thought I'd see you again. How's everything been?" He asked.

"Ok I guess, my grandpa pulled a lot of strings to get me in the academy and I got kicked out."

**-Meanwhile in the transporter room-**

"Um Captain we should really transport up the rest of the crew now." Lt. Yar said.

"Right. Chief energize." Capt. Picard said.

"Oh man now we're in trouble." Lt. Lewis said.

"What?" Comm. Rigby asked.

"You let her get away." Lewis answered.

"I did not she's right here…" Rigby answered until he looked around. "Lewis I thought you were watching her."

"I thought you were, Sir." Lewis said.

"Something wrong there officers." Yar said looking over at the guards.

"Um sir…" Rigby started.

"Has anyone seen Wesley?" Doctor Crusher interrupted.

"He probably went to see some of his friends." Comm. Riker put in.

"That's just the thing; he was supposed to wait here till his tutor came." The doctor answered.

"His tutor's already come she's right, well she was right here." The chief engineer said.

"You to let her walk away, don't you know how much of a flight risk she is? That's why she was with you in the first place." Yar said.

"Attention all hands, this is the Captain. Security alert, we have a 12 year old girl loose on board, she is 4 foot 11 with brown hair and blue eyes. If you happen to see her, stop her and report her immediately that is all." Captain Picard announced to the ship.

"Um Sir if you mean Amber Tyler then she's probably with Wesley." Max said from his spot near the wall. He and Chris had transferred up right after she took off.

"Amber Tyler?" Capt. Picard asked.

"Yes sir her real name is Savannah but she doesn't like it so she makeseveryone call her Amber." Chris added.

"Where would they have gone?" Picard asked himself.

"The one place he goes to get away from everything, the holodeck." Crusher answered.

"Well what are you five waiting for? Go find her." Picard said.

"Five?" Yar asked.

"Yes, you, her two guards, these two here." Picard said motioning to Chris and Max.

They walked out and Beverly looked at the captain and said "I wonder if they've figured it out."

"Figured what out Doctor?" Picard asked.

"Don't you remember when they were little on board the _Stargazer_?"

"Should I?"

"Captain, Savannah Tyler is Kevin and Christina Tyler's child they named you godfather the day she was born, and from the time she was 2 until she was 5 her parents were moved from ship to ship because of her temper tantrums. When they put them back on your ship with Wesley she calmed down, most would say it was because of Wesley. Now she's with him and has been for the past 1 and ½ hours. Who knows what kind of trouble those two will get into."

"That's why the name was so familiar." Picard said. "Who were those two I sent with Yar?"

"Ensigns Max Paine and Christopher McLand, Sir. They're really good friends of hers, and Chris is apparently the reason she was sent up here. He seems to get her into a lot of fights. The Commandant of the academy said that he would try to get assigned to her security detail because of their friendship but to make sure we didn't let that happen." Riker put in.

"Well seeing how that is over with I'll be in my ready room. Number One you have the bridge and inform me when they find the girl." Picard said walking off.

**-Back to the holodeck and Amber's P.o.V.-**

Wes decided to skip the seventh inning stretch so we watched the rest of the game talking about nothing in particular. When the game ended I was sad because somehow I knew that my detail was right outside the door and the Braves lost 5-8. He terminated the program and we walked out right in to the waiting hands of the chief of security, my detail, and my 2 best friends. "Well did you enjoy that Ms. Tyler?"

"Yes of course I did seeing how it was the first bit of unsupervised fun I've had in about 4 weeks since I got expelled. Oh Max, Chris so nice to see you. This is my old friend Wesley Crusher, Wes my best friends at the academy Max Paine, he's going into engineering, and Chris McLand, who can do both tactical and security."

"Nice to meet you." Chris and Max said.

"You to." Wes answered.

"Hate to break this up but both of you are in a lot of trouble. Wesley your mother wants to see you in your quarters and Savannah…"

"Please don't say that. Use Amber it's a lot better and it doesn't make me sound like I'm five."

"Ok, Amber the captain told me to bring you to his ready room." Yar said.

"Oh alright. Bye Wes I'll see you in ten-forward later we've got to discuss that schedule." I said.

"If my mom lets me. I'll just tell her it's for school work, and then maybe she'll let me off."

We went our separate ways and soon enough I was standing in the captain's ready room looking at my feet.

"Savannah I am highly disappointed in you. When I was told you were coming here I expected you would behave yourself enough that I didn't have to have part of my crew with you at all times. What am I gonna do with you?" Picard said.

"You know if you swapped Lt. Commander Rigby out with Ensign McLand I might find it in me to behave." I said trying to persuade him.

"The Commandant said not to allow it because you could sweet talk him into letting you have your way."

"Sir that's what Lt. Lewis would be there to prevent. I'm not as bad as the commandant and my parents think. It's just that I like to get into a bit of trouble just like any teenager would."

"That's just the thing Savannah you're not a teenager you're twelve."

"Yeah so minor technicality. I'll be thirteen in like 2 months. Sir." I said.

"Have you discussed what your tutoring schedule will be like?"

"Not yet but we'll work on that as soon as I'm released from here and he can get away from his mom."

"Look Amber I want you to try and be careful around here, there are several things that could hurt you that you don't know about but if you stay with your detail or with Wesley you'll find them out soon enough. You're dismissed."

"Thank you Captain and I will try. Oh and one more question do I have to call you Sir or Captain all the time."

"Yes." And with that I walked out to my detail.

"So Ten-Forward correct Ms. Tyler?" Rigby asked when we stepped on to the turbo lift.

"Yes unless it's too dangerous."

"No it isn't but normally they don't allow unsupervised children in there alone." Lewis said.

"I am supervised aren't I?"

"I suppose." Lewis added slightly laughing, "How did you get away from us in the first place?"

"No one except Wes noticed I was there and so we quietly snuck out the door and hid in an alcove until the announcement went off, then he took me to a holodeck and showed me his baseball program. It was a lot of fun."

"Well here we are, and there is Wesley and most likely his mother." Rigby put in.

"Thanks." I said sitting down across from the chief medical officer.

"Nice to see you again so soon Amber," Wes said also sitting.

"You too and who might you be ma'am?"

"Nice and polite, you are definitely Chrissie's kid." The woman said, "I'm Doctor Beverly Crusher an old friend of your mom's and Chief Medical Officer on board."

"Oh my dad's told me a lot about you and Jack. I'm sorry about that, he was a nice guy according to my dad."

"Thank you. So how are your parents?"

"They are doing quite well, separated but still well. My dad remarried his ex-wife when he and my mom spilt up and my mom moved back to a house down the street from her parents. I also have an older brother, it's an 18 month difference between us I think, anyway he's a great big half-brother and good influence on me when I'm around him." I said.

"That's good so what about this tutoring schedule you're supposed to be setting up?" She asked.

"We were just getting to that." I answered.

"Mom…" Wes said silently pleading for her to leave.

"Oh alright I be right over there if you need me." Beverly said standing a walking to a farther table.

"Ok so down to business." I started.

"How about we schedule tutoring every day from 1600 till 1800 hours?" He asked, "That way I can save you from the afternoon hours of boredom."

I looked at him intensely thinking. "Oh if we must do it then, I guess I can."

"You don't like this at all do you?" He asked.

"I'm not supposed to like this now am I? If I was it wouldn't be a punishment now would it?"

"Come on it won't be that bad now will it? If it is you have every right to beat me over the head with a pillow."

"Sure whatever you say. Here are my rules. Number 1) you will be at my quarters everyday except weekends precisely at 1600 hours. Number 2) if you are late 5 times I will not hesitate to kick you out no matter what punishment I get for it. Number 3) you must have everything you need with you or I will kick you out and cancel the session for the day. Number 4) I'm only doing this for a year and a half only because I have to not because I want to. And finally number 5) the only way you can be excused for being late is if you were working for a senior officer and I know because they have told me. You got all that."

"Yeah I got it."

"Good what's rule number 3?"

"Um you didn't say there was going to be a quiz after that." He complained.

"Oh yeah rule number 6) there can be a pop quiz at any time. So what's rule number three?"

"I got to be prepared or you'll kick me out and cancel for the day."

"Ok not exactly how I said it but that'll work. Which one of those is the most important?"

"To me? Number one seems to be important but I don't think I'll be forgetting 2 or 5 any time soon." He said.

"Good now I'll be leaving." I said standing.

"Hey wait where are your quarters?"

"You're a smart kid figure it out yourself. That's the first test." I said walking with my detail. "Oh and Wes we start on Monday."

"Oh ok." He said.

I walked out to the turbo lift and said "Hey guys where is my room?"

"Deck 5." Lewis stated to the computer.

* * *

Well thanks for reading. Review please. 


	3. Strike 1 excused

**Disclaimer: I own nada, nothing. Y'all got that?**

So remember last time we left off she was on her way to her room after getting in trouble for running from her guards and making a schedule and six rules that Wesley must follow.

----------

As I was sitting in my room looking over some old photographs my mom had given me of the times we spent surfing the stars on various ships, the doorbell rang. "Doors open." I hollered.

A few moments later Wesley walked in and said "Hey ready to get started?"

"Is it that time already?" I said.

"Yeah, it is but we don't really have to if you don't want to."

"Sorry it ain't up to me." I said. Half an hour later I noticed Wes wasn't working, instead he was looking at me. "Is there something you don't get?" I asked.

"No, not at all I just…never mind." He said looking back down at the pad he was supposed to be working on.

Thirty minutes after that he had stopped again and was looking at me. "Wes you ain't gonna understand it if you keep looking at me and not the work."

"Sorry I was…" He started but dropped it.

"Was what Wes?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

"Well it must be something if you keep looking at me like I've got three heads or something." He looked back at his work and started on it again. When I looked over at the pad I noticed he hadn't gotten much farther than he was when we started. "Wes you haven't done anything since you've been here except look at me. Is there a problem? Do I have something on my face?"

"It's nothing like that it's just that I'm having a bit of trouble concentrating." Wes admitted.

"Ok then here's what we'll do." I said pushing the school work away. "First you've got to sit up." We had been lying on our stomachs on the floor. "Ok now close your eyes and picture yourself in a deserted classroom with a huge equation in front of you. Now imagine you are sitting in a very uncomfortable chair and having only thirty minutes to figure the answer out. And if you don't figure it out you fail."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "How is that supposed to help me concentrate on this stuff?" He asked skeptically.

"When you see that huge problem and know that if you don't do it you fail it makes you realize that you have something to and it has to be done. The reason it's a big empty classroom with an uncomfortable chair is because it represents no distractions and the sooner you get done the sooner you can get comfortable and move on to more fun stuff. Wow that so sounded better in my head."

"No I understand completely, thanks for the help."

"How much longer do we have?" I asked.

"About an hour."

"Good now get back to work, and I'll be right back." I said walking away. When I came back ten minutes later he was sprawled out on his stomach working away at something and looked more relaxed then he had the entire time he had been there. Not wanting to disturb him I stood about 5 feet away leaning against the doorway that led to my bedroom.

When he finally looked up he asked "Amber how long have you been standing there?"

"About 15 minutes give or take." I answered, "You looked so comfortable and relaxed that I didn't want to disturb you."

"Ok." He said simply motioning for me to sit down beside him.

"Wow you've gotten farther than I thought you would in 25 minutes." I said as I looked over what he had done so far. Then I went on to explain some of the stuff he had been having problems with.

"Not bad for a first session right Wes?" I asked 35 minutes later.

"Not bad at all, I'll see you tomorrow." He said gathering his stuff and walking out the door.

A few weeks later I was walking around the ship with my guard when I ran into Max, literally. "You sure know how to sweep a gal off her feet there Paine." I said looking up at him.

"Yeah I do but can we walk and talk?" He said offering a hand up. I got to my feet with his assistance and the guard backed off a few feet.

"Sure lets walk and talk. So what's up? I feel like it's been forever since the last time we sat down and talked."

"That's because it has been a few weeks. We haven't actually sat down and talked since the space station remember."

"Oh yeah so what's life been like for you?"

"Everything's been going ok, school's real boring up here although I must say there ain't that much homework like at the academy."

"So how's the tutoring or is it a subject you don't want to talk about?"

"It's been going ok. Wes has had some hard times concentrating but I told him about Amanda's sure fire uncomfortable chair method. And I'm about ready to give up on him."

"And speaking of Wes how have the two of you been getting along?"

"It's been ok not as great as it used to be when we were little but I don't hate him."

"What do you mean when you were little?"

"He is WAC-A-Mole."

"Are you serious? There's no way."

"Yeah he remembers my nickname and a lot of other stuff about that time that only he should remember. So how's life in engineering?"

"Not really what I expected but it works. They've got me working with Commander Data and Lt. Commander La Forge on something that came from an admiral."

"Oooooo care to explain?"

"Sorry I'm not allowed. All I can say is that it's a proto-type for something bigger."

"Come on Max you know I won't say anything."

"Sorry squirt, I ain't allowed to I wish I could. We could really use your brilliant mind on this but I said I wouldn't say anything. Any way I heard crew rotations are coming up maybe then you can get rid of this goon." He said whispering the last part.

"Yeah maybe. Say what time is it?"

"1545 why?"

"Darn I got to get back to my quarters Wes is due in the next 15 minutes." I said stopping at the nearest turbo lift.

"When can we talk again?" He asked gently.

"Some time soon I hope." I put in looking up at him.

When I got back into my room I looked at the clock and saw that Wes was five minutes late. I waited 10 more minutes and he finally showed up empty handed and looking like he was out of breath. "4 words you're late." I said looking at him.

"I know and I'm sorry but Data had me helping him with something and we lost track of time. Please I'm sorry." Wes said still out of breath.

"I thought I had to know ahead of time if you were gonna be late because of that?"

"Yes but come on Amber it was a spur of the moment thing it wasn't like I planed on it." He pleaded as the door bell rang.

"You're lucky for right now. The door's open." I said and Data walked in.

"Ms. Tyler I am sorry Wesley is late but he was helping me with something that has been classified and should not be punished for that." Data said.

"You're off the hook this time but don't let it happen again." I said as Data walked back out the door. After that we settled down and got to work. He didn't have anything to do and so he actually had to help me with my science work.

Right before he left he said "I can't believe that you didn't believe me. Normally I don't lie and I wouldn't about something like that." And with that he disappeared out the door.

About 2 days later Chris walked in my room and plopped down on my bed. "Can I help you or are you often this rude to everyone?"

"Not everyone, just you babe." Chris said.

"Then I should feel honored by your presence."

"Yes you should, especially after I tell you our good news." He said in a teasing manner.

"Our good news, why do I have feeling it's not that great news?"

"Because with me it rarely ever is. Anyway this time it is really good news. Lt. Commander Rigby asked for a transfer off the ship and Captain authorized it. So you get a new guard. Guess who it is?"

"Let me think the boogey man, no maybe the braves' pitcher, oh wait you said it was OUR good news so I'm betting you are." I said sarcastically.

"Well yeah but I thought you would be more happy about it. Lt. Lewis is slack 'cause he likes you and I love you to death little sister you know we're bound to go easy on you because of that."

"Oh I'm ecstatic about that let me tell you, it's just this whole tutoring Wesley thing. I just can't get over how much he's changed. You know how different he is from what he used to be. I mean he used to be my best friend but now he's just a pain in the ass."

"Oh come on SAT I'm sure he ain't that bad. If I didn't know any better then I would say you actually had more deeper feelings for him than hate."

"Shut up Chris. Have you talked to Maxie lately?"

"No, not really talked but we have sorta yesterday."

"What do you mean sorta talked?"

"We haven't had a real heart to heart but we do talk."

"Ok I understand. Look you better go right now but I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Be careful out there SAT."

"Yeah you too."

-well that's all for now review if you like.-


	4. Powers?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Well I'm back but I'm sorta running out of ideas well anyway here is the next chapter.

Commander Rigby transferred off the ship three days later and as luck would have it Chris did get assigned to my guard. After that I began to experience more freedom but not as much as I would like. I still had to stay out of the shuttle bays, engineering for some unknown reason, and the holo-decks but those were about the only places. I was walking the hallways, after school and tutoring Wes, with my guard when Max stopped me and asked me to join him in Ten-Forward for a drink and a nice conversation. I looked over my shoulder and the guards nodded. "I would love too," I answered changing direction and linking arms with him.

When we got there Max pulled out a chair and motioned fo me to sit. I did and he sat down across from me. "So since when have you become all gentlemen like?" I asked.

"I like being nice to you some times." He said before turning his attention to the window we were next to. "Beautiful ain't it?" He asked.

"Yeah it is." I answered as a guy walked up.

"What can I get for you tonight?" The guy, I'm guessing to be a waiter, asked.

"Some chocolate milk for me please." Max answered.

"And for you ma'am?" He asked turning to me.

"Do I really look that old Max?" I said looking at my friend for a few seconds.

He pondered for a moment then said "Possibly, possibly not but you know they don't allow unsupervised children in here."

"I am supervised, I'm with you and I just have to have them." I said motion to the ever watchful eyes of Chris and Brad who were standing a few feet off.

"So you would be the one I heard about. The one the captain complains about occasionally." The waiter said.

"Yeah, could you go get me some room temperature water?" I asked then he walked away.

"Do you like it out here?" Max asked.

"Yes, yes I do reminds me of when I was little."

"Ambrie can I ask you a serious question?"

"You already did but I'll answer another one."

"Amber be serious. Would you take off if they stopped the guard? I mean completely stopped it. No one watching out for you, following you around, making sure you stay out of trouble."

"I don't know Max, I mean it's great being out here surfing the stars again but I hate the guard, I hate the tutoring and my legal guardian out here can't really stand kids. To be completely honest and serious with you I might try it but I don't know how far I would get."

"Thank you." Max said as the waiter put the drinks down.

"Wait a minute aren't you in the record books? Savannah Tyler the only pilot to ever do Titan's turn better faster and more secretly than Commander Riker?"

"Yeah well not the record books per say becauseTitan's turn is techincally illegal,but yes I can do it in my sleep, literally." I answered looking into my drink.

"Good job I heard it's a hard thing to do." He said before walking away.

"You don't know how far you would get," Max said astonished, "Girl I would say you would get pretty far or did you not just hear him. You are the best pilot the academy has ever seen and I do seem to remember you were the best at hide and seek and probably still are. If you were to take a shuttle you could get pretty damn far before you would even be found missing, but even then the _Enterprise_ would have a hard time trying to find you." Max said.

"I know Max but even if I get away I would have to be concentrating on what I was doing, and lately I've been to depressed to concentrate on anything."

"Maybe you ought to go see Councilor Troi I mean isn't that what she's here for?"

Commander Riker approached our table and Max and I stood up. "Commander Riker, sir how nice to see you again." I said.

"Same to you Ms. Tyler, Ensign Paine correct?" Riker said.

"Yes Sir." Max answered.

"Please have a seat." Commander Riker said. We did so as he pulled a chair up. "I didn't think they allowed unsupervised children in here."

"They don't sir but as long as my ever watchful guard is with me then I am supervised." I answered motioning to the guard who had moved closer when they saw Riker walk in.

"What I stopped in here for was to see how the proto-type in engineering going."

"It's going ok but we are still having a few problems that need to be worked out." Max said, "But as you know I can't go into detail about it here."

"Oh come on Max just tell me would you. You know I've been helping you with your quantum physics homework for the past year."

"I know that but it's been classified and I really can't tell you as bad as I want to because I know you probably could fix the few problems in like a day but I can't." Max said.

"Amber I hear you are quite the street fighter. Eight fights in one school year."

"Yes sir, but only the first one was my fault. Chris McLand drug me into the other seven, ask him he'll admit to it. But that didn't seem to stop the admiral from punishing me. Besides my grandad on my dad's side, Admiral Tyler, bred street fighting into me and my brother as kids. Said it might come in handy some day."

"I hear you're also a damn good pilot the only one to do Titan's turn better than me."

"Yes sir I did it in my sleep once. The easiest way I tell people to do it is wait til you feel the atmosphere of Titan shake the shuttle ever so slightly then throw the helm hard over and pray that no one saw you instead of using the gravity to sling-shot you back towards Jupiter. Just got to know when it's the atmosphere shaking you and not the gravity pulling. Nothing to it."

"I also hear that you're Captain Picard's goddaughter and that's why they sent you here instead of to some other less important ship." Riker said with obvious disgust in his voice.

"With all due respect sir, that is only partially the reason. The rest of the reason is because that 13 year old brat Wesley Crusher can't keep his head in the books long enough to keep his grades high enough to some day follow his dreams of going into Star fleet like his father, may his soul rest in peace, and his mother so the admiral and my parents decided that I was the best person to help his sorry butt because I've been doing senior work at the academy my first year there. That work is suited for the brains of at least 20 year olds and I'm only 12. Now if you will excuse me I have other places to be so have a nice night. And sorry Max we'll have to finish this some other time." I said standing up and leaving.

"Chris?" I asked once we were in the turbo lift.

"Yes." He answered.

"Does Commander Riker not like me?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because every time he spoke to me, there was obvious disgust in his voice."

"You don't really think that do you?" Brad asked as we stepped off the lift.

"Of course I do. Were you not paying attention to that conversation?"

"Yes we were but it may not be what it seems." Chris said stopping at my door.

"Ok whatever you say." I said turning to face them. "Night Brad, Night Chris."

"Good night Amber." They said in unison. I went inside and changed then went to bed. Half way through the night I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Computer what's the time." I asked.

"0230" It answered.

I got up and went to my door where my night guards were standing. I have different guards at night so Chris and Brad can get some sleep. They looked at me. "Shouldn't you be sleep Ms. Tyler?" One asked.

"Yeah whatever I just need to see Wes Crusher right now. " I said. I must have looked urgent because they took me two decks down to the Crusher's doorway. The one that had spoken earlier pushed the doorbell button.

"Alright already I'm coming." I heard the doctor say. Their door opened and she looked down at me surprised. "Amber what are you doing out of bed?"

"So cold...so scared." I said.

A look of panic crossed her face. "Oh good graces another one come in. Thank you gentlemen I'll handle it from here." She said as I entered. "Wesley dear wake up. We have another problem."

"Yeah mom what is it? Computer lights up." He said sitting up in bed. Instantly the lighting level was raised in his room.

"It's happening again you know the problem I told you about before she came on board. She might not be able to control it this time." Doctor Crusher said.

"Oh man." He said placing a hand on his forehead then dragging it down his face stopping to stroke his chin. "Alright," he sighed, "Come here." He pulled back his blankets, made room for me, and let me climb in next to him.

When I settled down he lay back down and wrapped his right arm around me. His hand barely grazed my skin and he jerked it back. He looked up at his mom and said "Mom she's on fire."

"Yes I know it's part of the problem. Hold her close and try not to touch her skin it will just make it worse. I'll go get some more blankets." Beverly said walking away. She came back and draped them over me.

"Thanks WAC-A-Mole." I said sleepily. I snuggled closer to him and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. The next morning I woke up and looked around. I saw Wes still sleeping right next to me. I shook him and he sat up. "What the hell are you doing in my bed I didn't allow you in here." I said.

"Easy SAT-Up-On. You're not in your room. You're in mine. Don't you remember anything that happened last night?"

"I had just said good night to Chris and Brad and went to bed, it was about 2200, then I woke up here."

He started bitting his lower lip. Something I had noticed he did when he was contemplating. "Alright calm down let me see if I can find my mom." He said getting up and walking out the doorway to the other room. Ten minutes later Beverly came in the room followed by some lady with dark brown hair. The dark haired lady sat down on the end of the bed.

"Amber this is Councilor Deanna Troi. She studied with you mom at the academy and is also close friends with her. Deanna this is Savannah 'Amber' Tyler." Beverly said.

"Please don't call me Savannah it makes me sound like I'm five or in serious trouble."

"Ok then Amber, Wes tells us you can't remember anything from the time you went to sleep in your room till the time you woke up here is that correct?" Deanna asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well normally I would say yes but for a girl of your age with your background and family history I would say it's normal."

"What do you mean normal?"

"If I'm right then you're going through the same thing your mom told me you went through at you age." Troi said looking from me to Beverly. Beverly nodded. "It's a phase all female Crytearians (pronounced cry as in crying, tear as in ripping, and ian as in the last part of Canad_ian_) go through for about 6 weeks. It starts off with various symptoms."

"Wait a minute. You said that this effects all _Crytearians _at 12 earth years that are female. Then why is it effecting me? My mum said that the entire Carter family has been born and raised in Australia for centuries except me. I was raised in space." I said cutting her off.

"Your mom decided to hide the truth from you until this happened so you could live out a normal childhood and not worry about it." Beverly put in.

"Any way the symptoms which I think you are already feeling. Symptoms start off as little as dizzy spells, headaches, nightmares, fevers, and then progressively get worse to include depression, anxiety, sleepwalking, anorexia, and then some are more sever." Deanna explained.

"Like what?" I asked a bit scared.

"Sever paranoia, major depression, insomnia, loss of weight, memory loss, and some have even considered suicide." She explained.

"So why can't I remember what happened last night if memory loss comes later?"

"My best guess is that what ever nightmare you had last night was so horrible that your brain shut it out along with what ever happened after that to try and cope." Deanna said as the door bell rang again.

"Wes get that would you?" Beverly hollered into the other room.

"Yes mom." He called back.

"So what do all the symptoms lead to?"

"No real sickness or anything like that they just signal that your body is going through some changes."

"Kinda like puberty?"

"Yes and no. Yes because your body is change to accommodate something humans don't have. Powers." Troi said hesitantly.

"What kind of powers?"

"It differs for each Crytearian. Your mom for instance is telekinetic, psychic, and can mentally speak with animals. Your grandmother is telepathic, has the ability to freeze time, and we think she had eyes in the back of her head."

"You could get any one of these powers or others like power stripping, telepathy with a certain animal only, knowledge of things that are happening on the other side of the ship or of things you couldn't possibly know about, the ability to disappear and reappear somewhere else, mind reading or the ability to see the past." Beverly said.

"Ok wow that's interesting maybe that's why I could never get away with anything the summer I met my grandmum, telepathy does wonders." I said looking down. I took this all in and then looked at their faces. My poker instincts told me they were hiding something. "Alright out with it what are you hiding?"

"What are you talking about? We're not hiding anything from you. That's honestly all there is." Beverly said.

"Look I may only be 12 and I may not have my powers yet but my brother taught me how to play poker. I've spent the last 6 years reading peoples faces and I know when they're lying to me. Your poker faces really ain't that good."

"Ok after your mom and dad split up your mom went back home. Her mom told her that next time she went after a guy to make sure it was the right guy. Chrissie asked how she would know it was the right guy and you grandmum said that when the right guy comes along, your soul mate so to speak, she would form a telepathic link with him."

"Well how would she know that exactly?"

"Well she asked that too. Her mum went on to explain that true a soul mate's telepathic link is there even if the guy wasn't telepathic. A true telepath can block you out of their mind. Eventually your soul mate will figure that out but it will always be there even if it is one way." Deanna explained.

"Thanks for telling me all this." I said.

"I thought you would rather know instead of being clueless and having to go through all that pain." Beverly said.

"Amber." Wes said hesitantly from the doorway.

"Yeah Wes?" I asked.

"Max, Chris, and Brad are here they want to know if you're ok." He said.

"Does Wes know?" I asked Beverly.

"No, we just told him that you get occasional spurts of pain at night that you can't control." Beverly answered.

"Ok, guys come here." The four of them walked in.

"We'll leave the five of you alone so you can talk." Doctor Crusher and Councilor Troi said standing and leaving.

"Well have a seat. It's like this..." I said then explained everything that the doctor and Deanna told me leaving out the part about the telepathic link.

"Oh wow." Max said.


	5. Q!

Sorry about taking so long it's just that my new laptop which this happens to be saved on the wireless connection keeps crashing so I never get that long on line. Any way I'm really sorry and it really didn't help that I had a sever case of writers block so really I'm sorry. Last time I do believe she found out from Doctor Crusher and Counselor Troi that she was soon to be gaining powers and then she told Wes, Max, Brad, and Chris.

"I know but I guess I just got to go with the flow." I answered Max. It didn't seem fair. "Thanks for letting me stay last night Wes, but we all have to get to doing what we have to do so if Chris and Brad don't mind I'd like them to escort me back to my room so I can take a shower and get to work."

"You're welcome." Wes said as the five of us stood.

"Hey Wes you're coming down to engineering later today right?" Max asked.

"Yeah first I've got school and then some tutoring but after that I should be free." Wes answered. When I got back to my room I took a shower, (can they even take showers in the 24th century in space?), and then sat down at my desk. I looked through a whole bunch of records on my mom and didn't find anything on her powers. I tried looking through her Starfleet ones but those were all restricted. I opened the door and looked at Chris. "Hey Chris you think you or Brad could get me anything on Crytearian powers?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed, but he came in anyway.

"Look here's what you got to do." Then he showed me a way around the blocks and restrictions.

"Thanks," I said when I was looking at all the information on Crytearian's and my mom's family on the female side. It went back hundreds of years but it showed me their names and their powers. Included was a list of every power a Crytearian could possibly get. It took me three hours but finally I sorted through everything. Once I was finished I learned that there are some blockers for the pain but can have dangerous repercussions and that no Crytearian had ever had more than three powers and that every one with powers were full blooded Crytearian, even the ones outside of my family. I couldn't believe it. I was the only one to ever not be a full blooded Crytearian and get the symptoms of gaining powers. There had never been a case where a female Crytearian had ever had a kid with a non-Crytearian. I guess I should feel special then. I also learned that my powers were controlled by my subconscious at first and then my conscious mind could tap into it. But that would take weeks to come into effect.

"Savannah Tyler to the Captain's ready room immediately." The intercom said.

I got up and walked out my door. "Let's go boys." We walked up to the bridge and then down to the ready room. I pushed the bell and stood there waiting.

"Enter." The Captain called. I walked in and saw the captain behind his desk, Doctor Crusher was sitting in front of him and Counselor Troi was on his couch.

"You called Captain?" I said.

"Yes Ms. Tyler please, have a seat." The captain said.

"Let me guess, this isn't a social call. And by seeing that the counselor and doctor are here I guess they've told you." I said.

"Told me what Ms. Tyler?" He said.

"You already know what." I said.

"About your powers yes they told me but I don't know much about it other than what they have told me. I knew your dad more than I did your mom and was completely unaware of her powers until the good doctor told me."

"Yeah well it happens." I started then told him everything I had learned in the past three hours.

"That's interesting and thank you for the information. You may go now." I stood up from where I had been sitting next to Doctor Crusher.

"Captain to the bridge," I heard the intercom say. I walked out behind him and saw the one person or entity that I was sworn I would never see again.

"Q what are you doing here?" The captain asked.

"He's probably here to mess with your ship Captain." I said.

"Ah the little brat," Q said.

"Little brat, I thought last time I saw you I proved to you that I wasn't a brat. And come to think of it I proved that every time we've had a run in since I was six." I spat back.

"Well…" Q trailed off.

"And I thought you said you wouldn't bug me anymore." I said. I snapped my fingers and instantly I was holding a jar with little sparkles floating inside. "Did you forget I could do that Q? I have been able to do that since we first met when I was six."

"Powers already that's strange." I heard Crusher whisper. Q snapped his fingers but nothing happened.

"Remember genius that every time this happens you don't have that ability anymore."

"Girl you are getting on my last nerve."

"Yeah and my nerves have been rubbed raw with your antics a long time ago. You know that stunt you pulled while I was at the academy, with the shuttle, got me in huge trouble because of you I can't fly anymore." I said. "You know what I want you to do?"

"The same thing you want me to do every time we meet." Q answered.

"Yup, leave and never bug me again." I answered still holding the jar.

"Well give me back my powers and I'll just go." Q said walking toward me and stopping incredibly close. I snapped my fingers once more and the jar disappeared. "Thank you and now I'll be going but before I go I'll leave you a little present." He whispered and then snapped his fingers and I didn't see anything then with another snap he was gone. I got this nagging feeling in my stomach though. I walked to the nearest com panel on the wall and checked the time. It said 12:45. Just the time Wes normally goes to lunch.

"Tyler to Crusher, Wes are you ok?" I said pushing a button and calling to Wes.

"Yeah Amber I'm fine. Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed.

"Computer, locate Wesley Crusher." I ordered.

"Wesley Crusher is on Deck 6 section B." The computer answered. I ran to the turbo lift with my guards hot on my tail. I knew by the look on Chris's face he knew what I was thinking and he remembered what happened last time Q had left me a present. We climbed into the turbo lift and rode it to Deck 6. When we found Wes he was in sever pain and lying on the floor.

"Tyler to sick bay, medical emergency on deck 6." A few moments later a few nurses appeared.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"I was on the bridge having a discussion with Q when right before Q left he decided to leave me a present. He's only done this once before and then I almost lost my best friend Amanda. I don't know what the doctors did last time but it took three weeks for her to recover." The nurses lifted Wes on to a floating stretcher and got him down to sick bay. Once there they called for Doctor Crusher. I rarely left his side. Once they got him stabilized Chris brought me a chair and some hot chocolate. I sat down and took Wes's hand. "Please don't let him die on me. If he dies I will hunt down Q and I swear to the stars I will make him human and kill him." Doctor Crusher came up next to me and looked at her son.

"Amber you know I won't let him die." She said taking his other hand. I didn't respond to her.

"SAT, look this isn't like the time with Mandy; they have better doctors here." Chris said.

"Ambrie listen to Chris he knows what he's talking about." I heard Max's voice say. I hadn't even noticed him enter the room.

"Chris I can't lose him I just can't." I said. Chris put a hand on my shoulder and made me look at him.

"Savannah listen to me you will not lose Wes I promise." Chris said. I knew I wasn't in trouble he was just using my first name to make sure I understood him. He's done that occasionally and every time he's been right. Doctor Crusher walked away and I noticed the lights dim.

"Amber you need to go get some sleep he'll be fine." Beverly said.

"No." I said in a low voice.

"Amber there is nothing you can do for him." She tried again.

"No," I said a bit louder.

"Amber stop being silly you'll just make yourself sick with worry and exhaustion if you don't go to bed." Beverly tried putting gently but it came out as more of a demand.

"I said I will not leave him and I will not leave him until he wakes up." I yelled. I made a sweeping motion with my hand and she flew back into the wall. Brad and Max went to help her up. "The three of you can go get some rest Chris will stay here with me."

"Amber, get to bed." Max demanded. I did the same thing to him and then concentrated really hard and saw something blue appear around me and Wes's bed. Chris was on the outside of the force field like energy wall.

"I think we have severely underestimated her." Beverly said.

"I should have known this was gonna happen." Chris said, "according to the records she's uncovered she might have realized just how powerful she can be. Maybe she's realized that she has more powers than any woman in her family has ever had." I heard footsteps and turned to look. I saw Captain Picard and Deanna Troi walk up.

"Any change in his condition Doctor?" The Captain asked.

"He's stabilized but other than that there is none. Oh and Captain I wouldn't try to get her to go to bed if I were you. There seems to be a force field around her and his bed and she just threw me and Max here against the wall for trying." Doctor Crusher answered.

"Ok, Ensign McLand is there anything you can do?" Deanna asked.

"No and I wouldn't try if I knew anything. I've seen her mad and it isn't a pretty sight. The last guy that tried to force her into something she didn't want to do ended up in the hospital wing of the academy for three weeks. And he was 26. I wouldn't push her temper even if you made me the top spot in Star Fleet." Chris said. I smiled and heard five pairs of footsteps walk away. I was gonna turn around to see who was left but for some reason I just couldn't take my eyes off Wes's face.

"Chris?" I said.

"They're gone." He said softly. I let the force field drop and relaxed. Chris went to the screen on the far wall and started talking in a low voice to someone. "SAT someone wants to talk to you." Chris said moving at of my sight line.

"Amber, are you ok?" The person asked. I looked up and saw Mandy's face.

"Mandy." I said with a hopeful tone.

"Aw my sweet Amber, my sweet, sweet Amber is he ok?" She asked.

I knew she wanted to be right next to me but she couldn't be so she was doing her best. "Mandy I don't know, I want him to be although he's a big pain. I just can't lose him Mandy."

"I know baby. You can't stay up night and day worrying about him though it will hurt too much and you'll end up in a bed right next to him. He wouldn't want that." I couldn't believe it, she barely knew the kid and here she was acting like she knew what he wanted.

"You don't know that. You don't know nothing about him."

"Baby please, don't be mad. I don't know him you're right but I know that if he's really your friend and you care about him he wouldn't want you acting like this." She said sternly.

I looked up. "Mandy I'm sorry I'm just worried, this is all Q's fault."

"Q, I thought you said he wouldn't bother you anymore."

"I thought so too but I was wrong. Mandy you know what he's capable off. Wes might not make it. I'm real scared."

"Oh darling I know but you can't be. As Max probably told you they have better doctors on the _Enterprise_ they won't let him die. I'm not saying you have to leave his side, I'm just saying lay your head down and get some sleep." Amanda said. I looked up at Chris and he nodded.

"I'll be right here with you, don't worry." Chris said. I was still worried and it must have shown on my face. "Look SAT I promise ya no one will take you from his side. You have my word." Chris told me, his southern accent coming out strong. Chris's word always meant a lot to me because he had never broken his word to me once he gave it. I nodded and laid my head down on my free arm. Next thing I know Chris was saying goodnight to Amanda and I was dozing off.

"You think we should move her?" I heard someone ask.

"I wouldn't try it unless you absolutely had to." Some one else answered. I sat up and looked around. I saw a few nurses standing back and talking to Chris.

"Look we have to attend to him but we can't do that if she's right there." One nurse said. She had black hair and a nice face.

"I know but can't you do it from his other side. She's got an awful temper and she's a force to be reckoned with when she first wakes up." Chris said.

"But we have orders from Doctor Crusher to find out his condition and get her away from him." The guy nurse said.

"There is no way in hell I am leaving his side until he wakes up. This is all my fault anyway." I said loud enough for them to hear.

"I understand why you can think that Ms. Tyler but we have a job to do." The female nurse said.

"No I am not going anywhere. If you can't work around me then you don't need to be near him."

"But..."

"But nothing, you heard me." I said and then turned back to Wes. The nurses sighed but eventually worked around me. After telling me there was no change they left me alone with Chris and eventually Brad came in.


	6. Sleeping Beauty

_Well here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been sitting by Wes's bed for an entire week with no change in his condition and Chris stuffing food down my throat. Doctor Crusher, Counselor Troi, and many of the people on board that knew Wes had unsuccessfully tried to get me to move saying he wouldn't want me to be like this but each and every attempt had been ignored. I still didn't want to move because if I did I thought something might happen to him and I would be all my thought. Even Brad and Max tried getting me to move but I just couldn't, Max also told me that it wasn't my fault Wes was here it was Q's. I still sat there though. I looked up at Chris who was now trying to talk me into eating a chocolate fudge sundae but I didn't want it.

"Ok if you won't eat it then will you get some sleep. It's like 10:30 at night." Chris asked.

"As long as your promise still stands." I said.

"It does." He answered. So I did as he said and laid my head down and fell asleep.

Dream sequence

I looked around and saw I was standing in a field. Down the field a bit was Chris and Max. I walked toward them but each time I couldn't get closer. So I just sat down and willed them to come to me. #Hello my dear Savannah.# Max said as they stopped in front of me.

#I thought I told you to call me Amber.# I stated.

#Doesn't matter Savannah your friend Wesley is in serious trouble and the doctors may not be able to save him.# Chris put in.

#So what the hell am I supposed to do?# I asked.

#Why, help him of course.# Max said like the answer had always been written right there in front of me.

#I don't know how.# I said looking up at them anxiously.

Chris's soft smile broke out across his face. #You know what you have to do, you just don't want to do it.#

#No, seriously I don't, please tell me.# I begged. All of a sudden they walked away and my mom came up.

#Amber my dear, use your talents to help him.# She said.

#What talents? The only talents I have are my street fighting talents.# I said.

#Baby you're smarter than that.# She replied.

#No, why won't you just tell me?# I asked.

#Why tell you what you already know?# My mom replied. I was getting mad.

#I have no clue what you're talking about.# I said.

A guy appeared where my mom had just been. He was about 5 foot 11, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, he looked to be around 18 years old even though he was only almost 15, and he had a cocky smile. I smiled up at my brother. #Hello Jason.# I said.

#Savannah, use your brain you know this.# He told me.

I thought hard, but I still couldn't come up with anything. #Jason, just tell me.#

#Savannah what do you think Q would have done to him?# He asked.

#Derrick please,# I begged. _(Remember Jason gets called Derrick when people are being serious with him or want him to be serious because it is his first name. The same goes for Amber with Savannah. See chapter 1.)_

#Savannah,# He stated firmly, #You've had this happen before and I don't mean with Amanda.#

#No way not that.# I begged.

#Just the same as with Rick.# I heard him answer before he started repeating one line. #All the spinning wheels in the castle were burned except the one in the tallest tower. No one knew about that one.#

#Derrick, no I can't I just can't. I pleaded. I knew what I had to do and I really didn't want to. Not Sleeping Beauty syndrome please anything but that.#

#I'm sorry I'm just telling you what you already know.# Jason said.

#This sucks. I swear I will get Q back if it's the last thing I do.# I said.

#I know baby but things happen. Now go to him.# Jason ordered.

End sequence

I blinked a few times and sat up literally from where I was laying down. 'Laying down, what the hell? I thought Chris said I wouldn't be moved. Wait a minute where's Chris?' I thought looking around. "Where the hell am I and where is Chris?" I asked the air. Then I noticed there was no one else in the room. "Computer, locate Ensign Christopher McLand." I demanded.

"Ensign McLand is on deck 5 section 21."

"Computer, what's in that section?" I asked.

"The brigs," She answered.

"The brig, why would a security officer be in the brig?"

"Invalid request, please restate your question."

"I wasn't talking to you." I snapped. "Computer, locate Wesley Crusher."

"Wesley Crusher is in Sickbay."

"Computer, locate Savannah Tyler."

"Savannah Tyler is in Sickbay."

"Thank you computer," I got up and went to the doorway I saw.

Once I reached the doorway I tried to walk through it but there was a force field on it. I looked up and rolled my eyes. I placed my hand on the wall next to it and all of a sudden the force field dropped. How I knew how to do that I don't know but I do know that it must have been my subconscious acting up again. I walked out into the room and saw Wes lying on a bed near the far wall. No one else was in the room so I walked over to him. "I'm so gonna get you for this Q even if it's the last thing I do." I whispered before leaning over Wes. I heard voices coming from the office.

"Doctor isn't there anything else you can try?" I heard a male voice ask.

"Captain we've tried everything we can think of. Every cure in the book, but you can see as well as I can that nothing is helping. Unless we find something Wes will be like that for the rest of his life." I heard Doctor Crusher answer.

"Don't worry Beverly I know with the best minds in Starfleet on this ship you'll think of something. You won't lose him like you did Jack." Captain Picard replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Crusher asked.

"I just know what you and your staff are capable off." Picard answered.

I leaned down and kissed Wes very softly on the lips and then pulled back I saw his vital signs perk up a bit and then return to normal when his soft brown eyes opened. My lips were tingling and I knew I had to bolt before everything registered to him. So I bolted and went down to the brig. After checking a few I found Chris lying on his back staring at the ceiling. "You know after a while you memorize the patterns on the ceiling and it will get boring." I said smirking.

"Hi Amber I know but I have nothing else to do the guard won't talk to me." Chris said. "Amber how did you get out of sick bay they had a force field up?"

"I have you-know-what now controlled by my subconscious so I guess it figured I needed to save Wes from Sleeping Beauty syndrome and then come see you." I explained bitterly.

"Sleeping Beauty syndrome what's that?" Chris asked shocked.

"It's the present Q leaves me every time we meet and he thinks I like a guy. You know the story of sleeping beauty I assume?"

"Yeah I know it. The beautiful princess has a bad curse put upon her when she was born and was put into a deep sleep only to be awoken by her Prince Charming a hundred years later with a simple kiss." Chris said.

"Yup," I said with an evil glare.

"Now I assume you want to know why I'm down here and you woke away from your sleeping beauty."

"Christopher don't you dare start that, I'm mad enough as it is."

"Alright but let me explain before you jump to conclusions." I nodded and he went on. "You see I was with you, I wouldn't leave your side and I held to my word as long as possible. You've been out for two days straight. Finally Yar came in and told me either to remove you from his side so the doctors could get to work or convince you to go back to your room. I kept my word and refused to do either. She gave me one more chance and I still refused. She said if you weren't moved in the next ten minutes I would be taken off your guard and thrown in the brig for disobedience. I was torn but I stuck to my word she called extra security guards and had them bring me down here after moving you to the back room and putting up a force field. SAT you have to believe me I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship and your respect in me. You have to know that. I never wanted to break my word. I'm so sorry." Chris said rather quickly.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you jeopardize your career by promising me that. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"SAT you are my friend and I would do anything for you even if it means risking my career. You know I love Starfleet but if I had to I would work on smaller ships or something before I would hurt you or break my word to you."

"Thanks Chris." I said looking up at him. His green eyes now showed his weird mix of laughter and hatred. I knew that made him back to normal. "Hey Lieutenant Can you remove the force field for me?"

"Sorry Ms. Tyler, no physical contact strict orders." He said shrugging.

"Damn sorry Chris."

"It's ok you had better go see Wes anyway." He said sitting back down on his bed.

"I guess and Chris don't worry I'll think of something."

"I know you will SAT that's how you work."

I walked out of the brig and went back to sick bay. "Ms. Tyler there you are. How did you get out of here?" Doctor Crusher asked.

"That's not important, what is important is that I saved your son. Now if you don't mind I'll stop in to say hello then I'm going back to my room to figure out how to help Chris." I snapped and brushed past her.

**Wes's PoV**

I was on my way to lunch one day when I hear Amber call to me and ask if I was ok. At first I was then I got a huge pain in my stomach that proceed to creep into my fingers then I blacked out. I don't remember much after that except that I had a million crazy dreams about who knew what. The only two that I do remember weren't really that strange.

The first one plagued me the entire time I was out. I was in a dark room the only light was shining overhead like a spot light shining on me and in it I heard a voice. It was male and I know it now to be Q's voice. He kept saying how no one could save me, how they couldn't find a cure because they didn't know the cause, that no one cared about me, no one was bothering to stay anymore. Everyone had abandoned hope just like they had done with my father so many years ago. There was only one person who could save me but she disliked me so much that she would rather have me die than help me. I didn't know who and it really bugged me.

The second dream was different. I was in a field and there was nothing around me except grass and open sky. I couldn't understand what it meant but then a man came toward me. He was about 1.8 meters tall I guess 5 foot 11 if you use the old kings form of measurement. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes; I guess somewhere around 18 years old, and a cocky smile. #So you're the amazing and yet somehow annoying Wes I heard about.# The guy said. His voice was too high for him to be 18.

#Yeah I'm Wesley Crusher who are you?# I asked.

#You don't need to know that yet. Anyway I hear you've gotten yourself into a sticky situation.#

#Um sure# I said a bit confused.

#You do realize this is a dream right?# The guy asked.

#Well yeah but how would you know about my situation?#

#You'll find that out soon enough.# The guy said. Man was he starting to bug me. #I know I do that a lot.#

#Stop reading my mind.#

#That's how you're talking to me genius.#

#Go away.# I ordered.

#No way I think I'll hang out here for a bit I kinda like it.# He said and sat down in a hammock that had just appeared behind him. He kicked his feet up and just hung there. I stood and watched him and wondered what else to talk to him about because it was obvious he wasn't gonna tell me how I knew him or what his name was or how he knew me. I was processing this all when everything got dark.

'Oh god am I dead?' I asked myself, but I felt pressure on my lips and thousands of butterflies in my stomach so I knew I was alive. I opened my eyes but everything was fuzzy. The only thing I could see was a pair of the strangest color of eyes I had ever seen, they were sort of a blueish gray color with hints of green but they too went fuzzy after a moment. I blinked a few times and the sight of Sick-bay came into view. "What am I doing here?" I asked. There was no answer except for the doors swishing closed. "Mom!" I called.

"Yeah." She asked coming out of her office. "Oh Wes you're awake thank God we were so worried." Then she went on to rant some more about something but my mind was on the pair of eyes I had just seen. "Wesley are you even listening to me?" I heard my mom ask.

"Huh sorry mom." I apologized.

"What's on your mind son?" She asked.

"Nothing." I answered. I had seen those eyes before I just can't remember where and now it was going to bug me.

----------------------------------------

-Well that's all for now. Sorry.-


	7. picture closeness

_Remember Jason gets called Derrick when people are being serious with him or want him to be serious because it is his first name. The same goes for Amber with Savannah see chapter 1._

**

* * *

Still Wes's PoV **

"No Wesley something is bothering you and I want to know what it is." My mom said.

"Mr. Crusher it's nice to see you up." Captain Picard said walking in the room.

"Thank you Captain. How long has it been?" I asked.

"About 10 days since you blacked out." My mom answered.

"Ten days! Mom do I know anyone one who is about 1.8 meters tall has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, somewhere around 18 years old, and has a cocky smile?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. The only person I know that could possibly match that description would be Amber's brother Derrick but he likes to be called Jason and he's only 15."

"Maybe he's tall for his age. His voice was too high pitched for him to be 18. Anyway has anyone stopped in?" I asked.

"Yes the entire senior staff and plenty of your friends." Mom answered.

"What about Amber?" I asked. My mom looked at Captain Picard then at the back room.

"No." She said forcefully. I looked at her and shook my head. 'She probably hates me anyway.' I thought.

"What happened?" I asked. Captain Picard looked at my mom who answered.

"You were walking down the hall when you slipped and fell and hit your head we were just waiting for you wake up on your own." She said. Captain Picard looked confused but quickly shook it off. 'Slipped and fell? That doesn't sound right how could I have slipped these floors are slip resistant. There's definitely something going on here.' I thought.

"Mom can I go see Amber?" I asked.

"Why would you need to do that?" She asked quickly.

"I just want to see my friend Mom." I answered. 'Yup something is definitely up with Amber. Or maybe my mom doesn't want me to find out the truth.'

"I don't think you need to see her just yet." My mom answered.

"Oh okay can I use the computer?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to check on something you know to see if I can find out who that guy is." I said.

"Sure use the one in my office I just want to see if you're ok first." She said before running a full scan. Once that was done she led me to her computer and stood over me while I shuffled through loads of pictures. I came upon one in my mom's record of me, her, my dad, the mystery guy, a lady with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, a miniature version of the mystery guy, and a girl with light brown hair and that strange blueish gray green eye color.

"Mom who are they?" I asked pointing to the people in the picture.

"Well that's me, you, and your dad, and that's the Tyler's." She answered.

"Names mom." I said.

"That's Amber, that's her mom Chrissie, her dad Kevin, and her brother."

"I think her dad was the one in my dream."

"That's impossible Wes he's 37."

"Maybe it was her brother." I said. She shrugged.

"Doctor Crusher you should come see this." I heard Nurse Ogawa call.

"I'll be right back." My mom said walking out of the office. I stood up a few seconds later and peaked around the doorframe. My mom and the nurse were standing at the entrance to the back room. "Where is she?" My mom asked.

"I don't know sir all I know is I came over here to check on her and when I went to remove the force field it wasn't there and Amber was gone." Alyssa answered. She was a nice lady with dark brown eyes and black hair.

"Force field? Why would they have a force field up and why was Amber in there?" I muttered.

"That girl is starting to get on my nerves Alyssa, first she takes off with him to a holo-deck where who knows what went on, then she tells Commander Riker Wes is a brat, then she gets him hurt and now she's taken off again. I don't know what I'm gonna do with her." My mom said.

"This was all Amber's fault?" I whispered.

"Now that's not really fair Doctor it wasn't Amber's fault it's Q's." Alyssa answered. Then the sick-bay doors opened. I jumped and sunk farther back into the office as my mom and Nurse Ogawa turned to see who had entered.

"Ms. Tyler there you are. How did you get out of here?" My mom asked.

"That's not important, what is important is that I saved your son. Now if you don't mind I'll stop in to say hello then I'm going back to my room to figure out how to help Chris." Amber snapped. "Where is he?" She demanded.

"In the office." My mom answered quietly.

I sat down in my mom's chair and she came in. "Wes you're up." She said.

"Yeah," I said looking into her blueish, gray, green eyes. That was where I had seen those eyes. They were Amber's. Strange. "Thanks."

"For what?" She asked crouching beside the chair I was sitting in.

"You said you saved me." I explained turning so she was in front of me. She place her hands on my knees to keep from falling over. Where her hands rested got really warm but I didn't mind too much nor did I mind the fact that she was drawing small designs on my left knee that she probably didn't realize. "What did you mean you saved me? I fell and hit my head only time can make you recover from that." Her head jerked up from where she had been looking at the floor.

"Never mind I just wanted to see if you were up and then get back to plotting." She said standing.

"No wait please don't go I want to talk to you." I said grabbing her wrist. She turned back to face me.

"Not here Wes, your mom apparently doesn't want you to know. Meet me in my room tomorrow for your tutoring session. I'll tell you then." Amber said giving me a slight smile. I let her go and as the door shut my mom walked back in.

"Mom, can I go now?" I asked.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here for the next few days." My mom said. "And maybe if we get you a new tutor..."

"Absolutely not, I will not be tutored by anyone but Amber even if she gives up on me she will be the only tutor I will work with." I said stubbornly.

"Wesley..."

"Mom stop you can't do this. I won't let you do this. Amber is my friend and as Nurse Ogawa told you it is not her fault it is Q's fault that he wants to mess with her. I'm perfectly fine Mom so stop stressing about it. I will go to class then to tutoring tomorrow and you can't stop me." I said.

"Fine."

At exactly 1600 hours I was outside Amber's room with some homework even though I didn't think I would be doing much of it. She told me to come in and when I did she looked down at the carpet. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. I would have missed it if I wasn't listening properly. I set my stuff down on the table by the door and quickly walked to her side. I gently lifted her chin ignoring the feeling in my stomach when I touched her and looked directly into her eyes.

"Don't you dare be sorry for that. It was in no way your fault I hear that Q has a tendency to do this to you a lot." I knew I was making it up but I hoped I was right.

"How did you know that?" She asked wide-eyed.

"I don't know, but believe me it isn't your fault. I don't blame you although I know my mom does. Amber I don't want to judge you by something you didn't do. Tell me what happened exactly." I said guiding her to her couch and sitting down with her on it. So she told me everything that happened from the time that she came out on to the bridge to the time she came back in to talk to me. She told me about the dreams she had and how she didn't want to leave my side because she blamed herself and she even told me about Chris McLand getting into trouble for her. "Like I said Amber it wasn't your fault and don't you dare think for a minute that it was or I will have to hurt you for that. And again thank you for saving me. I kinda knew it was you because of your beautiful eyes," she blushed when I said that "but I wasn't sure until I saw a picture in my mom's file."

"You said your mom blames me?" She asked.

"Yeah she doesn't seem to like you for some reason. I don't know why she thinks it's your fault though. She says that first we take off to a holo-deck where who knows what went on, and then you told Commander Riker that I'm a brat, then you got me hurt and then you took off again. She also wanted to get me a new tutor but I told her I would only work with you." I said.

"I only said you were a brat because I was in a really bad mood he got me really worked up about something." She answered.

"I'm not blaming you for calling me that I do have a tendency to come off as a jerk once in a while." I said not really know why I was saying this but looking into her eyes I was willing to say just about anything.

"You want to blow off some homework a bit longer and look at something?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered.

She smiled and led me over to her computer and scanned though a couple of files. "Ah ha here it is. I knew it was in here somewhere." She said. I came around behind her and looked at the screen. It was a list of files. She opened the first one and let me look at it. It was a picture of us when we were little.

"Whoa where did you get these?" I asked.

"My mom kept them. When I met her about a year ago we spent part of the time going through her old records and these files just happened to come up. There are several more." She answered. We spent the next twenty minutes looking through them.

**Amber's PoV**

After looking through most of the files I looked up at Wes. "We were so close back then." I said.

He turned the screen off and sat down on my floor. "What do you mean?"

"Wes, you and I used to be inseparable according to my parents but now it's been 6 years since we've seen or written..."

"7." He interrupted.

"What?" I asked.

"It's been 7 almost 8 years, not 6."

"Ok it's been 7 years since we've seen or written each other. We did something I remember we promised we'd never do, we grew apart. Right now I'm not so sure that it's a bad thing either. We've grown apart and changed. Maybe it's for the best that we stay that way." I paused giving him time to speak but when he didn't I went on. "But there's a really small part of me that wants things to go back to the way things used to be." I sighed. I wasn't sure he'd understand what I was saying.

"We can Amber. It might take a while to be as close as we were but we can work our way back to being close friends." He paused and looked up at the ceiling. "Amber I really missed you when you left. Especially when my dad died, I wanted nothing more than to sit by your side and just look out at the stars. I used to feel at peace and so safe just sitting with you. It was like we were safe and nothing could ever touch me while I was sitting with you."

"I don't know if it's possible. To go back to being so close I mean. We've both changed a lot and it wouldn't be the same."

"We don't know that for sure Amber. Maybe it will be the same. Or maybe it will be different but different isn't always bad."

"I don't know Wes."

"Come on just give it a shot. What's there to lose?" He asked. I didn't know it then but that saying would be how he convinced me to do a lot of things.

"Whatever shred of friendship that we have left. Besides what's there to gain?"

"An even better friendship with a really good friend."

"I still don't know."

"Just get to know me and let me get to know you. If you don't like me after you get to know me then you don't have to talk to me except for during these sessions and I'll leave you alone. Does that sound good?"

"I guess."

"Let's start with something simple."

"Ok."

"My name is Wesley Andrew Crusher and I'm 13 Earth years old." He said smirking a bit. "Now it's your turn."

"Ok, my name's Savannah Amber Tyler and I'm 12." I answered.

"Well Savannah it's nice to meet you. You can call me Wes if you would like." He said.

"Ok but I don't like being called Savannah if you don't mind call me Amber."

"Why don't you like being called Savannah?" I looked at him like he was out of his mind but he motioned for me to continue. When I didn't he sighed. "How am I ever going to get to know you if you won't even answer my question?" I sighed.

"Well I guess my dad's always called me Amber as far back as I can remember. He said it was my mom who wanted to name me Savannah. So he compromised and let her name me Savannah as long as he could call me Amber. When my mom and dad split up I was five and she said she couldn't take care of me so he took me back to his old family and his wife, my step-mom, wouldn't have it so she always calls me Savannah. Her and I don't get along nor do my brother Jason and her so she refuses to call us anything except our first names. I guess I got so use to being called Amber unless I was in trouble so that's what I go by now." I sighed.

"What's your brother's first name?"

"Derrick. He doesn't like it, although he won't tell me why I think it's the same reason that I don't like mine. He lets me call him Jason or DJ if I'm being serious. I've only called him Derrick once and that's when he went to far to piss me off. Do you have any siblings?"

"No it's just me and my mom." He answered. "Who did you live with before you came up here?"

"From the time I was born until I was 5 I lived with my mom and dad on starships. After that my dad took me to live with my step-mom and step-brother Jason. When I was 10 I spent some time on my grandfather's ship then after that I went back to my dad, and then when I was 12 on my birthday I met my real mom and her mom and stayed with them for the rest of the summer, then I got accepted to the academy because my grandfather pulled some strings. During school holidays I lived with my dad. He lives in the United States in Ohio to be exact."

"On Earth?"

"Yeah good old Earth. So it was just across the continent when I wanted to see him. What about you and your mom? Where did you go after the _Stargazer_?"

"A little bit of everywhere. Anywhere they needed a doctor for a while is where we went." He answered. "So um what's your favorite color?"

"Blue, not light blue or medium blue but the incredibly dark midnight blue so blue it looks purple." I answered. "What about you?"

"Dark forest green." He said. "Favorite sport?"

"Basketball is up there but Baseball takes the top spot."

"Really?"

"Yup, I can play but I'm not as good at it as I want to be. Yours?"

"Baseball, my dad taught me to play. It was fun playing with him." Wes smiled as he looked out the window probably remembering playing with his dad. "Favorite drink?"

"Hot Chocolate, yours?"

"Green tea with honey. Favorite music?"

"I'll listen to just about anything just as long as it has a good beat or you can dance to it."

"You can dance?"

"Kinda. Not any of that fast jazz or pop stuff but the more classical stuff. Stuff like ballroom dancing like the waltz, foxtrot, tango, and I can also salsa dance. All that thanks to my step-mom."

"My mom can dance too but I really suck."

"Dancing isn't really for everyone."

"Want to show me what you can do?"

"Don't think so. What's your favorite meal?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs, yours."

"French toast and scrambled eggs."

"Favorite desert?"

"Hot Fudge Sundae, yours?"

"Banana split."

"I hate bananas. They make me incredibly sick."

"Are you allergic?"

"No they just make me sick; I'm allergic to nuts and cherries. You?"

"Metorapan treatments. How are you around animals?"

"Pretty good but I love cats, dogs, and horses most particularly. You?"

"Dogs and lizards." He said as the doorbell rang.

"Come in." I called. "Oh hi Counselor." I said as Deanna walked through the door.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" She asked trying to hide a smile.

"No what time is it?" Wes asked.

"Just after 1800 hours."

"I guess I should get going." Wes said standing. "How do you think that went?"

"I'm still a bit unsure about this."

"Don't worry it'll get better I promise." Wes smiled before walking out the door.

"Did I interrupt something?" Deanna asked again.

"No." I answered quickly.

* * *

-Well that's all whoever still reads this is getting right now but don't worry I'll update as soon as I can come up with enough for the next chapter. Oh and if something is off from one of the episodes I'm incredibly sorry but I don't have a Tv right now and there is only so much you can get from the internet. Review if you wish.- 


	8. negotiations

_Last time:_

_"Did I interrupt something?" Deanna asked again. _

_"No." I answered quickly._

* * *

This time:

"Why are you answering quickly if nothing was going on?" Deanna asked.

"Have a seat." I said motioning to the couch. She sat down and I sat down in a nearby chair. She looked at me and I looked back. Neither of us blinked for the next few moments. I don't know what she was looking for but apparently she found it because she stood.

"That's all I needed thanks." She said walking to the door.

"What's all you needed?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." She said.

"That makes me mad." I muttered to myself. The doorbell rang again. "It's open." I called.

"Hey what's up kiddo?" Max asked walking in.

"Nothing want to help me plan how to get Chris out of the brig?" I asked remembering what I should have been doing yesterday instead of sleeping.

"What is he in there for?" Max asked walking to the replicator.

"Insubordination."

"Two hot chocolates." He said to the machine. "Insubordination? That doesn't sound like Chris." He picked up the two mugs and handed me one.

"I know but it's only because he refuse to move me because he didn't want to break my trust." I said sipping it. He sat down on the couch and motioned me over.

"Amber I know you mean a lot to Chris and he means a lot to you but you can't get yourself worked up about this."

"But it's my fault I made him promise he wouldn't let anyone move me from Wes's side and he did but then when Yar asked him to move me he flat out refused. She gave him ten minutes and when time was up he still refused so she threw him in the brig. I can't believe they would do that. I mean I was just on one side and not even in the way. I have a feeling it's because Doctor Crusher doesn't like me."

"Why don't you just explain your trust bond with Chris to Lieutenant Yar? I mean that might make her understand." Max said.

"That'll never work." I said.

"Why not?"

"It's too simple. Nothing is ever that simple." I said.

"Come on Amber it's worth a shot isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess." I sighed.

"Computer where is Lieutenant Yar?" Max asked.

"Ten-forward." She answered.

"Well then let's go." Max said pulling me to my feet and setting the mugs back in the replicator.

"Where to Miss Tyler?" The replacement guard said.

"Ten-Forward I need to talk to Lieutenant Yar." I said. They nodded and we walked down there.

"This is where I leave you." Max said.

"Don't leave me." I begged.

"Don't worry I'll just be right over here." He said. I walked up to her table.

"May I join you Lieutenant?" I asked swallowing hard.

"Yes have a seat." She said and I did so.

"About Chris." I said.

"Yes?" She asked when I paused.

"Anything I can get either of you?" A waiter asked.

"No thank you." I answered. Yar shook her head. I waited for him to walk away before I went on. "Chris and I have known each other since I first started the academy about 10 months ago. He quickly became my friend and I've learned to trust him. It was hard at first because of how locked up he is. His parents aren't really the best and he's had a hard home life. Because of that he's careful to trust people. After about three months he started to trust me and tell me more about his past and his secrets he hasn't told anyone. I also told him about my childhood and the more I told him the more he told me. He fully trusted me after a trust experiment we had to go through. I don't know if you went through it or if it's a new thing the academy is trying but parts of it require a great deal of trust. As you know the academy would never let someone get hurt they have safety precautions in place to prevent that." I paused shifting in my chair a bit.

"Yes continue."

"Chris, Max, Amanda, and I were all on one team for this exercise. I won't really go into detail about it but we were led out into the woods behind campus and told to find our way out. We had 24 hours. If something happened like someone got wounded Amanda would take care of it. If someone was needed to set up some kind of guard that's what Chris was for. I don't know what they would need an engineer out in the woods for but Max knew a lot about the wilderness so he was quite helpful. I didn't know about the safety precautions in place or the fact that no one could get seriously hurt. We came upon this cliff that was over looking a lake. I slipped and fell over the cliff. Chris grabbed my hand and pulled me back up before I fell too far. Right after that I learned to trust him with my life. He always seemed to have my best interests at heart. He promised me at that moment he would never let any harm come to me and he's kept that promise so far."

I looked out at the stars trying to think of how to put the rest of my story to convince her that Chris wasn't being insubordinate he was just keeping a promise to a friend.

"His word means a great deal to me and because of that exercise I've learned that he is a very loyal and trustworthy friend. Because of Chris's home life he knows how bad it feels to have someone break their word to him. His dad was always promising to be there for him and his mom said that life was going to be better the next month. Chris spent half his childhood thinking that his parents were right but then he came to the realization that they were just breaking their promises. The moment Chris started making friends at the academy he made an oath to himself and his dead grandmother, she was a Starfleet Admiral, that he would never treat some one the way his parents had treated him. He wouldn't make a promise to someone and then break it."

"Where is this going Miss Tyler?" Yar asked.

"I'm getting there. Chris has made several promises to me that he has never broken. I want to keep it that way. You see before I feel asleep at Wes's bedside three days ago I made Chris promise that I wouldn't be moved from Wes's side. I knew that I wasn't in the way because the Academy doctor's could work around me when I was in the same position with Amanda so I figured that he wouldn't be in any danger if I stayed by his side. Apparently Doctor Crusher thinks differently. I hate to think that the top security officer in the fleet is cold-hearted because someone would put their friendship above their job." I said.

"You want me to release him because he was just keeping his word?" Yar asked.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"You have to take that up with Commander Riker." She said.

"Thank you." I said standing and walking to where Max was sitting.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"She seemed convinced but she said I had to take it up with Commander Riker. So basically I'm screwed." I said.

"Maybe not." Brad said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It's getting late you should get to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning." Brad answered.

So the next morning I got up and got dressed. After that I walked out to Brad and rolled my shoulders around a few times. "So Mr. Genius how am I gonna get Commander Riker to believe my tale and get Chris out of the brig?" I asked.

"Well first," Brad said walking me toward the turbo lift, "You're gonna tell him the same thing you told Lieutenant Yar yesterday."

"And when that doesn't work?" I said.

"Deck 1, if that doesn't work I hear you're a great negotiator." Brad answered.

"That's your brilliant plan? When my story doesn't work negotiate? I thought you were brilliant." I barked.

"I try?" He answered sheepishly.

"You are completely hopeless." I said.

"I'll remember that next time you want to go somewhere you shouldn't be." He said.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're strict?" I tried flirting.

"Not this time Miss Tyler." He said. I thought for a few moments.

"I'll get you a real chocolate sundae when this is over with." I said trying bribery.

"It's not working." He answered using the tone I had.

"I'll let you in on my secret to slipping past anyone if you'll take me to see cargo bay 6." I said.

"Deal." He said walking me into the room and sitting me down in one of the chairs at a long table facing a row of windows. He walked to the other door opposite of the one we had just come in.

"You're still hopeless." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked before walking through the other door.

"I love you Lieutenant Lewis." I called sweetly. A few moments later he walked back in with Commander Riker and Chris's replacement stood at attention.

"At ease Ensign." He said. The Ensign relaxed. "Miss Tyler please have a seat." He said. I sat down and he sat across from me. "Now what is this all about?"

I told him everything I had told Yar yesterday keeping my tone official and when I finished he sat back thinking. "So basically you want me to sign the orders releasing Ensign McLand because he was keeping his word over doing his job?" Riker asked. He wasn't looking at me so I don't know if he was talking to me or asking himself. Finally he looked at me. I could tell that he was persuaded by my story but there was an underlying emotion in his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do that Miss Tyler."

"You see sir he was doing his job. His job is to keep me safe and to protect me and others at all costs. Is that correct sir?" I asked.

"Yes that is his job." Commander Riker answered.

"Well then you see Ensign McLand was doing just that. He knows what harm I can inflict on others if I get really mad and he knows that it is better for the ones around me and myself if I keep my temper under control. To keep my temper under control and keep me from inflicting bodily harm on Doctor Crusher or any of her staff he knew that it was in everyone's best interest if I stayed where I was and not be moved, so when Lieutenant Yar and Doctor Crusher wanted me moved without my consent he refuse not only keeping me happy but at the same time he was protecting them from being harmed. You've read my file and know how many and how bad the fights were that I had gotten into at the Academy. You know how much damage I could have done to someone who has gotten me mad." I said.

He sat back again and thought some more. I just sat there watching without blinking. He looked at me once again. "The students at the Academy are a lot different than the officers on board this ship."

"Possibly, possibly not sir. This ship is a lot like the Academy. Sure the officers on board are the brightest in the fleet sir but very few aside from the security officers would know what to do if I started fighting them especially the doctors and nurses on board. Sure they could sedate me but it would take about four or five of them to hold me down and keep me from squirming." I shutter involuntarily at the thought of the last time I went through that. "Sir you have obviously read my file correct?"

"Yes Miss Tyler I have read your file and so has the Captain but what does this have to do with McLand?" Commander Riker asked.

"Then you would know about my fight with a teacher. It was my security training teacher. She didn't think that what I was doing was right and we kinda got into it. It was the one of the classes I had with Chris. So the teacher and I started our practical lesson. I won. She had been teaching that class for 25 years: never once had she lost a practical lesson. Chris was the one that had to stop me. So as you can see I probably wouldn't have been able to stop myself from hurting everyone who tried to move me. Chris knew that. He knew that I wasn't in the way and that I would only be causing harm to the staff if I was forced to leave his side."

"How was the medical staff to know that you wouldn't hurt Mister Crusher?" He asked.

"Sir Doctor Crusher has known me since I was born or about that long. I would never hurt Wesley no matter how much of a pain in the butt he is. She knows that. I could never hurt him. I just couldn't." I said. Commander Riker sat forward and rested his elbows on the table. He laced his fingers together then steepled his first fingers and rested them against his lips. I just sat slightly relaxed watching him.

After what seemed like hours he finally spoke. "Miss Tyler insubordination can not go unpunished." He said.

"I know that's why I'm suggesting you put him on probation. One week of confined to quarters and a reprimand on his record." I suggested.

"Why were you at the Academy?" He asked.

"My grandfather, Grandpa Tyler, pulled some strings so mainly I was going to please him but I have always dreamed about commanding my own ship Sir." I answered honestly.

"Alright you convinced me."

"Good it's nice that we can see eye to eye on something Commander." I said

"You make a good negotiator Miss Tyler." He answered. "You're dismissed." I stood up and Brad led me out.

"That was too easy." I muttered as we walked to the turbo lift. Once it stopped on my deck I stepped out and saw a little boy no older than seven maybe come running towards us. "Get ready to run boys." I said shifting a bit. He ran around the corner and I followed keeping up with him easily. "Coming through!" I called down the hall. "So who or what are you running from?" I asked.

"My dad. He's just being mean right now." The boy answered.

"Coming through!" I called again. "Really I usually have to run from my step-mom. I don't like being around her to much. She doesn't treat me right when I acted my age. I'm Amber by the way and I'm 12 Earth years. Coming through!"

"I'm Henry. I'm 7."

"Well Henry it's nice to meet you. Don't worry about the guys following us they're just doing their job."

"My dad wants me to sit through a class I don't want to and I don't know I just ran." He was slowing down so I followed suit.

"My dad was like that too until he realized a five year old can't do quantum physics." I said. He had slowed to a walk. I did also and looked down.

"Really?"

"Yeah maybe your dad will come around or maybe you'll learn to like the class."

"Yeah maybe." He said but he didn't seem too hopeful.

"Don't worry about it for now. What do you say we go see if we can find him alright?" I asked.

"Ok." He answered. When we found his dad he was walking with Counselor Troi.

"Henry there you are." His dad said. "I'm sorry I hope he didn't give you too much of a hard time.

"No he's just going through a hard time getting used to a class I know how he feels. Now Henry remember what I said and don't give your dad such a hard time. There might come a day when he's not around and you'll feel really bad about it you hear." I said stooping down a bit.

"Yeah thanks Amber."

"Any time, we should work out together sometime you're pretty fast for a kid."

"I'll see you around sometime." He said walking away with his dad.

"Now boys if you don't mind I would like some lunch." I said cracking my neck from side to side. Once I got back to my quarters I sat down for some lunch but found that I wasn't that hungry.

The door bell rang and the person walked in. I looked up to see Max standing there. "Hey kid I just thought I would drop by to see how you're doing." He said. I just stared at him. "Amber are you ok?" He asked. Again I didn't answer. I don't know why but I just didn't feel like it. "Amber." He said snapping his fingers and then shaking my shoulder roughly.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine just zoned out a bit there." I answered. I looked around and saw things changing colors. The floor instead of being gray was now dark blue, the flowers had turned a weird shade of red instead of yellow, the walls were now purple, and things just didn't look right. "Max what color is the floor?" I asked.

"Gray it's always been gray."

"And the walls?"

"Gray."

"Then why does it look dark blue and purple?"

"Amber did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah...wait...no...I don't know anymore Maxie." I said on the verge of tears.

"Easy baby." I started blinking hard. He hadn't called me baby since after Chris, Amanda, him, and some of the others from the academy had saved me from my kidnappers eight months ago. "Come on lets get you to bed. Maybe you'll feel better when you wake up." I nodded and let him lead me to bed. I sighed and lay down falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

-Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.- 


	9. Falling Sick

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Have fun reading.** I would like to say sorry for taking so long to update but i've been having a few problems to include writers block and the death of my grandfather. I am updating now and i will be updating before the end of the month i promise. Now read and enjoy.

* * *

When I woke up Chris was standing over me. "Hey Amber how you feeling?" 

"Chris is that really you?" He nodded. "The floor is yellow, the walls are green, the ceiling is spinning and my blanket is purple." I told him.

"Amber-bamber, the floor is gray same with the walls, the ceiling isn't moving and your blanket is navy not purple." Chris said gently.

"There is so much pain every where." I said quieter than he had.

"Where? With you?" His deep green eyes showed concern.

"No in my head I can feel it. Different kinds of pain, loss of loved ones, death, headaches, sadness, hurt, betrayal, mistrust, Chris I can't take this." I squeaked out.

"Easy SAT please try to get some sleep." He soothed. I nodded trying to ignore everything in my head. It wasn't easy but I managed to fall into a fitful sleep. For the next week and a half I slept off and on only moving from my bed to use the bathroom. Even when Wes came in I would just tell him that I wasn't up for it. I rarely ate without puking it up. It came to a point where I was depressed and didn't want to eat at all. After that Wes decided to take action.

**Wes's PoV**  
Amber's been canceling tutoring sessions for the past week and a half and I was starting to get worried. Finally I got fed up with it and wanted to know what was going on. I walked in to her room one afternoon and looked around.

"Not today Wes." She called. I sighed.

"Amber are you ok?" I walked into her bedroom carefully when I didn't get an answer. She was laying there on her bed with her eyes closed and was curled into the smallest ball I've ever seen. "Amber?" I asked cautiously.

"…" No answer. Now I was beyond worried. Even more so when she wasn't moving at all.

"Amber answer me." I demanded sitting on the edge of her bed. She didn't and I couldn't tell if she was breathing. I reached down for a pulse and found an erratic one. I put my head close to her chest to check for breathing and it was very shallow. "Oh crap this isn't good." I stood up and walked back to her entrance door. The door slid open and Lieutenant Lewis and Ensign McLand both looked at me.

"Something wrong Wesley." McLand asked.

"We have a huge problem." They looked at me and then rushed past going into Amber's bedroom. McLand tried waking her up while Lewis called Sick-bay.

"Lieutenant Lewis to Sickbay."

"Doctor Crusher here what is the problem?" My mom answered.

"Medical emergency on deck 5 section C. Amber's having major problems. Shallow breathing, erratic pulse, and I don't think she's eaten a full meal in over a week."

"Get her down here now. That is if you can move her."

"Will do Lewis out." He said tapping his com-badge. "Chris pick her up carefully, you're probably the only one she'll trust right about now. Wes you can come but stay out of the way. Let's go."

Once we got to Sick-bay my mom looked at her. "Get me her file." She ordered. A nurse did as she asked and once it was on the screen the nurse looked at my mom.

"Freeze Doctor." The nurse said to my mom who was hovering over Amber with a hypo-spray.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"That." The nurse said pointing to a single line on Amber's medical file. I looked at it and it said 'No medical treatment allowed without custodial or patient approval.'

My mom sighed and tapped her com-badge. "Doctor Crusher to Captain Picard."

"Picard here what is it Doctor?"

"Captain I need your permission to give Amber medical aid."

"Why?"

"I just need your permission Captain, if I don't get it she could die. We'll discuss the specifics later."

"Permission granted Doctor I'm on my way. Picard out." Mom got to work on Amber and right as the Captain walked in Amber's condition went from critical to stable. My mom stepped back and a blue light flickered up around her.

"She's got her force-field up." McLand said as my mom sighed.

"What happened, Doctor?" The captain asked. As soon as the two of them turned toward the screen I walked toward Amber. Once I reached her force-field I raised my hand to touch it but it disappeared.

"This is why I needed your permission..." I heard my mom start before I tuned her out and went to Amber's side. After I passed the force-field it reappeared. I smiled slightly and took her left hand in mine letting them both rest on her stomach. Then with my right hand I brushed her hair out of her face then stroked her head. As much as I wanted to dislike her for her being so cold to me I just couldn't. I couldn't even get her out of my mind. I guess I could try going back to being her friend. 'She is kinda cute.' I thought to myself wishing her blue-grey-green eyes would open.

**Capt. Picard's PoV**  
I didn't want to admit it at first but when Doctor Crusher called asking for permission I was scared. I wasn't scared because of what her parents would do to me if something happened to her but because I had slowly come to care for the girl. Once I reached Sick-bay and Doctor Crusher pointed at the file I was relieved that Amber was ok but worried about her medical file. It said 'No medical treatment allowed without custodial or patient permission.'

"What exactly does that mean Doctor?" I asked.

"It means that every time she comes in here or is brought in here knocked out I have to have her permission or your's before I can do anything to help her."

"I want that changed."

"I'm sorry sir I can't change it." Doctor Crusher said lowering her head.

'She knows something that's gonna disappoint me.' "Find some one who can."

"Sir, there's no one who can change it. Even her father tried to get it changed but he was turned down."

"Who put it on there?"

"Admiral Tyler, for her and her brother Jason both. The Admiral wouldn't even listen to his son to change it. It would take three months to even get him to even consider it."

"Can I add to it then?"

"Depends on what you want to add to it."

"Can I add except for in extreme life threatening cases on board the _Enterprise_?" I asked. Doctor Crusher was about to answer until we noticed it was being added anyway.

"I think she agrees Captain." A voice said. I turned to look at Amber but found Wesley blocking my view from inside her force-field.

"How did he...?" I trailed off not knowing how to finish my sentence.

"Her subconscious trusts him and they are most likely meant to be together Sir." Ensign McLand answered.

"Meant to be together?" I asked.

"Well Sir her great-great-grandmother on her mom's, mom's, dad's side had the ability to see the future and because of that she made a prediction right before Amber's grandmother was born. The prediction was specific to a point and said

"'_The one to be born to parents of different species and bear more than 1 child will meet her match in a dark eyed, dark haired familiar stranger. She will meet him twice before she falls in love. Once right after birth and again right before she comes into her powers. She will not admit this until it becomes obvious to everyone else. So it is spoken so it is done.'_

"It seems so simple now that I see it with my own eyes." McLand said.

"Explain that Ensign." I ordered.

"Well let's take this a piece at a time. The first part says 'The one to be born to parents of different species' this specifically refers to her. She is the only Crytearian in history that was not born to 2 Crytearian parents but instead a Crytearian and a human. The next part we'll have to wait and see on 'bear more than 1 child.' No Crytearian has ever had more than one child. They don't even know what brother, sister, cousin, niece, nephew, aunt, uncle, sibling, or children mean. Amber's mom said that until she met Amber's dad she didn't know those words existed."

"Ok continue." I said.

"The next part 'will meet her match in a dark eyed, dark haired familiar stranger.' Dark eyes and dark hair. That kinda points to Wes he has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. The familiar stranger part I didn't get until we got here. She said a few weeks ago that when she stepped off the transporter pad and saw Wes that he looked familiar. Familiar stranger also refers to Wes because she kinda knows him but it's been a while since she's been around him. The part about meeting her match, we take that to either mean that he's either perfect for her or she can never beat him. The next part 'She will meet him twice before she falls in love.' We take that to mean that after meeting this stranger twice she will be smitten with him. The next specifies when she'll meet him 'once right after birth and again before she comes into her powers.' Again this points to Wes and Amber. They meet aboard the _Stargazer_ after she was born and then again here a few months ago correct?" McLand asked.

"Yes I guess that's right. Who is 'we'?" Beverly asked.

"Max Paine, Amanda Russell, and I we're the only ones who know about this besides her real mom. The second to last part, 'She will not admit this until it becomes obvious to everyone else', tells us that she is very stubborn and only once everyone knows and she knows that they know will she admit that she's in love. The last part 'so it is spoken so it is done' is something that has been said at the end of every prediction for the better part of 17 generations." McLand answered.

"That's an interesting theory Mr. McLand." I said considering it.

Just then Lieutenant La Forge walked in holding his arm. "What happened Lieutenant?" Doctor Crusher asked.

"Plasma burn." He answered. Beverly shook her head and led him to an open bed to sit down.

"What's going on over there?" La Forge asked nodding over to Amber and Wes.

"She's suffering from loss of appetite, major depression, fatigue, anxiety, headache, and probably a bit of starvation." Beverly explained.

"Wow that's awful."

"No that's normal she's Crytearian."

"Really?"

"Yes well only half, her dad's human."

"What's going on with Wes?" Beverly looked over her shoulder.

"Young love."

"Puppy love? He doesn't seem the type."

"Neither is she, but it'll happen." Beverly answered. "All done Lieutenant and next time I recommend you stay away from stray plasma."

"Certainly Doctor." La Forge said standing. "How do you it will happen?"

"Call it mother's intuition." She answered. He walked out and I looked back over at Wes and Amber.

"How can you be so sure they'll fall in love?" I asked.

"Captain." She said leading me into her office. "If you have ever seen two people in love it looks just like that. The look in his eyes, her willingness to trust him, the way he looks out for her and watches over her, everything we've seen between the two off them points that way. McLand told me they wouldn't have suspected anything unless Wes had brought it up. Right now I know he's at least got a crush on her but he won't admit it."

"Keep a close eye on Amber Doctor I don't want this to happen again." I said before going back to duty.

**Wes's PoV**  
"I wonder if she would mind if I stayed the night." I wondered aloud after a few hours of watching her. "I guess not." I muttered when a chair appeared behind me and a plate of food in front of me. After I finished the plate disappeared and my mom called out to me.

"Wesley, are you coming?" She asked.

"No I'm going to stay with her." I answered.

"Wesley she has the best care she can get. I don't think you really need to stay with her." Mom said stubbornly. I looked over my shoulder at her and the force field between us started glowing and turning a dark blue.

"Don't worry Amber I'm not leaving Sickbay without you." I murmured to her. The force field went back to normal and I felt her body relax. "Sorry Mom she doesn't agree with you."

"Unfortunately Doctor you're just wasting your breath. Amber's always gotten what she wants whether or not she knows how she did it and that is one strong force field." Chris said.

"Try to get some sleep Wes. I love you." My mom said sighing.

"Night Mom I love you too." I answered getting comfortable as the lights dimmed.

"Take care of her Wes. I'll see you both in the morning." Chris said as he left.

* * *

-Thanks for reading this chapter I'm pretty sure I know where this is going. Then again maybe not. Anyway it would make me happy if you reviewed.- 


	10. waking up

_Well here's a new chapter. I would also like to wish everyone a very happy holidays and I hope you enjoy what ever holiday you celebrate or enjoy the days and the end of the year if you don't celebrate anything except New Year's Eve. So happy holidays. I own nothing._

* * *

As the days passed I never left Amber's side. I could see my mom try to come near her but each time she got close the force field would glow bright as if to remind her that it was still there.

"Wesley you have to do something she needs to eat." Mom told me on day.

It had been three days since Amber had been brought in.

"I'll try I promise." I answered. I didn't know what I could do though.

I sighed and looked down at the lunch in front of me. It was basically the same as the day before except this time it also came with a bowl of soup. I was amazed by this mainly because I didn't know I was hungry. I ate the main part of the meal and then moved on to the soup. I put the bowl to my lips but each time it got extremely hot. I put the bowl down and looked at Amber.

"Hmmm what if..." I muttered. I lifted Amber's head slightly and spooned some into her mouth. There was no reaction except for her swallowing. "Just like I thought." I sat her up completely and moved so I was behind her letting her rest against me. I fed her the soup and sat there just thinking after I finished. Amber's head shifted taking me out of my thoughts. I moved back to my chair at her bedside and watched as the stuff disappeared.

I repeated the procedure at dinner and again stayed behind her. My mom approached and I found myself unable to move. I shifted my arms so Amber was more comfortable in them and her force field dropped. My mom cautiously approached her bedside and smiled when she wasn't stopped.

"What are you going to do?" I blurted out. It was like for a few seconds I was alone in my thoughts. It was like Amber was there too speaking through me.

"Just run a few standard tests." Mom answered.

"What kind of tests?" I said. Again it felt like Amber was there.

"I just want to see how she is and if she needs any medicine or the like." Mom said suspiciously. "What's with the questions Wes?"

"I don't know it's like Amber is speaking through me, like controlling me to find out what she wants to know." I answered as Amber shifted slightly in my arms. "Just take it easy on her." I knew Amber was speaking through me again now my only concern aside from her waking up was how she was doing that.

My mom nodded and got to work. "I promise she'll be fine." Mom said working her over. After she ran the tests she looked between the results, Amber, and Amber's vital signs.

"Something wrong Mom?" I asked.

"These readings can't be right." She muttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. They just don't make any sense. Not for her condition."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you fed her anything aside from those two bowls of soup?"

"No."

"Her body is saying she's in almost perfect health, the only thing that's where it's supposed to be for her condition is her sodium level. It's like she's been eating every meal and nothing has happened to her except for her sodium level."

"That can't be right."

"I've run the tests three times Wesley and it's the same every time. What is in that soup?"

"I don't know I thought it was just Tomato Soup. I guess I was wrong about that." I tried reversing the process Amber had been using but it didn't quite work.

"Well what ever it is it seems to be sustaining her. Next time see if you can have her eat something with a little salt or sodium in it and get that level back up." I nodded and my mom walked away. As soon as I was sure my mom was coming back I looked down at Amber.

"Maybe you should tell me what's in that soup." I suggested. There was no response from her except her force field popping back up. I shook my head ever so slightly and moved to my chair again.

"Hey Wes how's our girl doing?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

"Her sodium level is too low, and she hasn't woken up but other than that she's in perfect health." I said not turning around.

"She'll be ok you know that right?" The voice said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because she's a fighter and won't give up for nothing."

"Glad to see someone believes that crap."

"Oh come on Wesley you know better than that." The voice said disappointedly as a hand came down on my shoulder. I flinched and looked up at the person.

"Your name's Max Paine isn't it?" I asked.

"Yup Amber makes fun of it all the time." I thought for a few seconds and a name popped into my head.

"Maximum Pain-in-the-butt." I said.

"Yeah she finds it funny. I on the other hand don't see how that's funny." He said sarcastically.

"How did you get in here? I thought her force field stopped every one from entering."

"You have to know that desperate times call for desperate measures. You'll figure out how to do it too eventually. So far only Chris and I have. She raised a force field subconsciously at school once about 6 weeks before the end of term and Chris and I figured out how to get through it. We swore to each other if it wasn't something out of the blue and had to do with her gaining powers we wouldn't say anything to anyone about how to get passed it."

"She ought ta kill you for that." I said. There goes Amber again.

"How did..."

"I don't know. It's like these thoughts are what Amber would say and they keep popping into my head."

"Maybe she's telepathic. Hmm telepathy, telekinesis, and power stripping. Now if she was normal I would say that would be her three powers but we've also caught a glimpse of other powers, like the ability to gather energy to produce something, and empathy. Maybe Chris was right and she is more powerful than any other Crytearian and has more powers." Max said.

"How can we be so sure about this?"

"We just have to wait and see. Don't worry Wes she'll be fine." Max said before taking leave.

The next morning I fed Amber Orange juice and Oatmeal for breakfast and then soup with salted crackers for lunch and dinner. This continued for a few more days. I went to get up to leave when I felt a hand in mine. "Wesley please don't leave me." I heard a voice say. I turned around and say a pair of bluish-gray-green eyes looking back at me.

"Amber thank the stars I was starting to give up hope." I said returning to her side.

"Wesley I feel really weak." She said. Her voice was worn out and tired.

"Drop the force field SAT-Up-On and rest I won't let you get hurt." I told her. She dropped her force field and pulled on my hand.

"Will you hold me?" She asked. I gave her a confused look 'Hold her?' I questioned in my head. She struggled to sit up.

"Amber don't. Just rest." I said.

"Please Wesley." She begged. Now I knew what she meant. I sat at the head of her bed and took her upper body in my arms like I did every time I fed her. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Shh Amber just go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." I promised rubbing her arm softly. She nodded and snuggled close to me.

"Wesley was she really just awake?" Chris asked. I nodded not taking my gaze off Amber.

"Why did you..."

"She asked me too and she's really tired she needs the sleep."

"But she was just..."

"No she was in a slight coma not sleep there's a difference."

"Amber?"

"No I don't think she knows she can do that anymore." I said. Chris nodded and my mom walked in.

"Wesley?"

"She woke up about five minutes ago but she was really tired and fell asleep again."

"You should have kept her up." My mom said.

"No Mom she needed the sleep." My mom nodded and ran a few scans. A few hours later Max came in.

"Hey how's she doing?" He asked.

"Sleeping." Chris answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah watch her eyes." I told him. As Max watched her eyes darted back and forth quickly signaling REM sleep. Then she started mumbling.

"No please no I don't want to please don't." She said. "Chris where are you? Max help please." My eyes widened.

"What's she dreaming about?" I asked.

"Mandy...No, I won't tell you. It's none of your business...I don't know...Chris please...Max where are you?" She begged.

"Crap Chris, get the doctor now. Amber you have to listen to me wake up." Max demanded. "Amber please you're just dreaming they won't hurt you no more. Please Amber wake up." He tried shaking her but she still continued to cry out for Chris, Max, and Mandy. "Wes try to get her to wake up."

"What's going on?" Mom demanded.

"She's reliving past events she has to wake up." Max said.

"What?"

"Just get her to wake up." Max ignored the question. My mom brought over a hypospray and injected it into Amber. Her bluish gray eyes snapped open in fright. "Amber listen to me you are safe on the_ Enterprise_. They can't get you here you are perfectly safe." Max said holding Amber's chin in his hand. She looked at him as if considering it and then nodded.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close and giving her the time she needed. "What was that all about?" My mom said demanding an answer to her question.

"She was kidnapped about 8 months ago from an academy field trip. Her captors tortured her and apparently it was extremely brutal. Every now and then she'll have dreams where she is reliving the pain and torture of it. It's horrible." Max explained.

"Go on." Mom said.

"I can't I'm restricted to what it says in her medical and psychological profiles. The official report is in the database but I can't tell you anymore than what it says."

"Why?"

"Because she ordered and begged me not to."

"Ok fine." Mom said walking away.

"It was so painful Wesley, so very painful and scary." Amber muttered.

"Shh I won't let them hurt you again. Just relax you're safe here." I whispered.

"How do you feel Amber?" Max asked calmingly.

"I'm ok but a bit scared." Amber answered.

"Like Wesley said you are safe here." Max said.

"Hey SAT guess what." Chris said.

"Yeah?"

"No guess."

"You've finally gotten up the nerve to tell Mandy how you really feel?"

"No, and she's just a friend."

"You call her name in your sleep. Mandy please don't go I need you I..."

"Alright hush that's not it guess again."

"You've house broken you dog?"

"I don't have a dog guess again."

"You've found a way to let me into the holodecks?" Amber said boredly.

"No, you'll never guess."

"Then tell me."

"I don't see how she forgot Max; it's not something one normally forgets."

"Oh wait can I guess?" I asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Her birthday's coming up soon isn't it?" I said.

"Oh it is that's right." Amber said.

"How come you don't seem happier about it?" Max asked.

"Because the condition I'm in is making me depressed." She answered.

"Oh did you forget when it is?" Chris asked.

"3 weeks right?" She asked.

"Yup." Max answered.

A few days later my mom let her go from sickbay as long as she took it easy. I spent the rest of the week with her and found nothing exciting but I did manage to get us caught up on homework and got to know her a bit better. I think she might have been a bit bored with me but I don't think that mattered too much. I figured out that the symptoms of her powers would end on her birthday and that her powers would be fully controlled by her conscious mind about 2 weeks after that.

* * *

-Well that's all for this chapter. Next time I might make it her take on one of the episodes but I'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and happy holidays to all of you. Review please even if you just say hi. That's only two letters and not that hard to type.- 


	11. Aldea

_Well here's another chapter and like I said it's Amber's view on what happens in an episode. The episode 'When the Bough Breaks.' I hope you enjoy. I own nothing._

**

* * *

Amber's PoV  
A few days after I was released from Sick-bay I knew I had to do something I didn't want to do. I sighed as Wes came in.**

"Hey kid what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Nothing much just finishing our homework." He answered. After we finished I bit back the pride keeping me from asking him.

"Hey Wes."

"Yeah." He asked looking up from where he was gathering his stuff.

"Does your mom like flowers?" I asked.

"Yeah her favorite type is Lilacs." He answered. "Why?"

"No reason." I answered. He shrugged and left. I fought down the urge to get sick and walked to my replicator replicating a dozen Lilacs and a small card.

_'Doctor C,  
__I would just like to thank you for putting up with my crabby butt while I was in Sick-bay and I would also like to say I'm extremely sorry for calling your son a brat and not being nice to you since I got here. I usually have a really sweet disposition but something has been getting to me and I have been in this mood for a while. I'm sorry for everything and I hope we will be able to get along better when things clear up for me.  
__Amber Tyler.'_

I stuck the card in the flower bouquet and walked to my door. "He guys I need to go down to Sick-bay." I said.

"Something wrong Ms. Tyler?" Brad asked.

"No everything is fine for the most part I just have a delivery to make." I said. They nodded and followed me. Along the way I ran into my favorite engineer besides Max.

"Afternoon Ms. Tyler." Lieutenant La Forge said.

"Evening Lieutenant." I answered hiding the flowers behind my back.

"What do you have there?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"They're just flowers."

"From who?"

"Me, they're for Doctor Crusher. I haven't exactly had the best manners around her since I came on board and I just wanted to say I'm sorry." La Forge nodded. "Lieutenant, do you think I'm stubborn?" I asked.

"Extremely but that's not a bad thing. As long as you know when to give in you'll do fine."

"Thanks." I smiled. He returned the smile and walked around me. I walked down to Sick-bay and looked around for the doctor. She was working on a patient so I ducked into her office quickly. I laid the flowers on her desk then left Sick-bay returning to my cabin.

About 2 days later I was sitting in my quarters reading when all of a sudden I was hit with a bright light.

"That was strange I wonder what it was." I muttered. Walking to my com-panel I hit the button and called the bridge. "Tyler to bridge."

"Picard here are you ok Amber?" Captain Picard asked.

"I think so but what was that bright light Captain?"

"I don't know yet."

"Oh."

"Amber join us up here would you?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Picard out."

I walked out the door and let them know the Captain's request. We got in the turbo lift and I said "Main Bridge." It started to move but around deck 3 I was hit by something else and was standing there in a meeting room with about 7 other children to include Wes.

"Welcome to Aldea children." The guy in front of us said.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Ah Savannah, the Custodian said you and Wesley would split the leadership." He said.

"Amber's right why are we here?" Wesley asked.

**On the Bridge narrator's PoV**  
"My son they took Wesley." Doctor Crusher cried.

"6 other children have been reported missing Captain." Worf said. The turbo lift doors opened and Lieutenant Lewis and Ensign McLand walked out.

"Lieutenant, Ensign where's Amber?" Picard asked.

"She was right in front of us one minute and the next she was gone." Lewis explained.

"8 children? What are we going to do Captain?" Crusher asked.

"I don't know yet but I'm not going to let them stay down there."

**Amber's PoV on the planet  
**"You are here as our guests. Anything you want or need will be supplied." The lady next to the guy said.

"Ok then we want to go home." I said.

"We have everything you could possibly want here just ask." The guy said.

"I don't care what you have here. I want to go home." I demanded.

"Level head Amber, don't scare the younger ones." Wes whispered fiercely. "We'll ask again we want to go home as in back to our ship."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that won't be allowed." The man said. I tried to hold back tears.

"Sh Amber, it'll be ok we'll go home soon." Wes said taking my hand.

"My name is Radue and this is Duana. We will show you around your new homes." The man said. He and the lady next to him showed us around. I couldn't help notice that every so often one of the others would be left with a couple. Eventually we ended up back where we started.

"Where are the others?" Wes asked. Maybe he hadn't seen them slowly leaving us. It was just Henry, a girl named Katie, him, and me left.

"They have been assigned to their units." Radue said.

"Units? What do you mean units, like families?"

"You could say that."

"We already have families you know on the ship." I said angrily.

"Don't worry they are all being well taken care of." Radue said before introducing Katie and Henry to their new families. "Savannah if you'll come right this way I will show you to your new room."

I looked up at Wesley unsure of what to do. He looked back at me and nodded "You'll be fine Amber, don't worry it'll be ok." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that too. I glanced at our hands and then back up. I nodded releasing his hand. I walked with Radue as Wes went with Duana.

"Here is your new room." Radue said as we reached it. The room had a bed, dresser, desk, and computer. "If you need anything just press this button and someone will get it for you." He said motioning to a button on the wall. I nodded and he left. When I was alone, which I made sure of, I broke down crying. It wasn't that I was scared, I could take care of myself I knew that it was just that bad memories were flooding back to me from last time I was kidnapped. I laid down on the bed curling up into a fetal position and cried for most of the night.

Someone came in the next morning and shook my shoulder gently. The crying must have worn me out and made me sleep because the shaking woke me up. "What the..." I sat up quickly in defense.

"Easy SAT I won't hurt you I promise." Wes whispered quickly.

"Oh it's just you. You scared me, what have you found out?"

"They don't want to hurt us. Everyone seems to be ok and enjoying themselves. It's like a vacation or shore leave to them. Radue and Duana seem to be the leaders of this planet. I haven't seen anyone under what looks to be like 25 at the youngest maybe. I don't know what's happened to all the original kids on here but I think maybe they want us to be like their next generation or something. I've seen their main computer and it's not really like the one on the _Enterprise_. I'm still trying to figure it out. I can't find their power source but I'm working on it."

"Ok. I'm betting after a few days the others will get restless. I loved vacation and being at the academy but there were times I really missed home and my parents."

"Isn't there a psychological explanation for that?"

"Yeah I think it's separation anxiety. It's when you can't stand being away from something. In a few days they will want to go back to the ship."

"Don't worry about this right now. How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Wes to be honest I'm scared. I thought it would be great to be away from the ship, the detail, and everything, but the thought of not ever going home is scaring me. Not to mention bad memories keep coming back."

"Of last time you were kidnapped?"

"Yeah. I want to go home." I said before starting to cry again. He sat down on the edge of my bed and held me to him.

"Amber listen to me the Captain will not let us stay here. We are going home. Now look at me." He said loosening his grip. I looked up at him. "Calm down please I will NOT let us stay here. I won't let it happen. I don't know how yet but I'll get us back home. Now you have to be strong for the rest and don't worry these people will not hurt you. You can't break down in front of everyone else. They look up to us Amber. If you break down they will too and we don't need that. Ok? So smile for me. Please?" He asked. I smiled slightly. "Good girl. I have to go now but I will be back. Ok?"

"Ok." I nodded. He wiped my checks and my tears away and left the room.

**Narrator's PoV In the meeting room**  
Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher have just been beamed down.

"So are you ready to negotiate?" Radue asked.

"Yes but first Doctor Crusher must see her son." The captain answered.

"As you wish." Radue answered motioning to Duana to take Beverly to Wes. When they reached Wes's room Wesley stood and walked to his mom. Beverly hugged Wes and slipped the wand from her tricorder into his hand. Wes glanced down at it then back at his mom.

"Wesley how are you?" Beverly asked.

"I'm fine." Wesley answered.

"And the others, are they well?" Beverly asked tipping her head slightly at Duana.

"Most of them are fine as far as I know." Wes answered walking towards the escort. "Even SAT really likes the WATERWORKS around here and how the place doesn't TREMBLE OR SHAKE with Earthquakes and the like, but she wishes she had her CURLING BALL. It's too bad she left it at HOME." Wes said finishing the scan and walking back to his mother. "Although SAT hasn't had nightmares SAT says she HATES HER MEMORIES and she wants to form new ones, ones that aren't so scary." Wesley answered praying his mom got the message. He hugged his mom again slipping the wand back into her hand.

"Alright time to go." Duana said.

-Several minutes later on the bridge-

"Captain, when I had Wes run a scan of Duana and asked how the others were he said something...weird I guess is the only way to describe it." Doctor Crusher said.

"Weird Doctor?" Commander Riker asked.

"Well sorta. He said that every one was fine but he gave me a feeling that something was wrong. That everything wasn't what it seemed to be."

"How so?" The Captain asked.

"Well he said that SAT really likes the WATERWORKS around here and how the place doesn't TREMBLE OR SHAKE with Earthquakes and the like, but she wishes she had her CURLING BALL. It's too bad she left it at HOME. And that she says she HATES HER MEMORIES and she wants to form new ones that aren't so scary." The doctor explained stating the message the way Wesley had.

"Do you think it could have been a code for something else?" Lieutenant La Forge asked.

"If it was what would it be for?" Beverly replied.

"Well the way you said it made it sound as if SAT was a person." Commander Riker put in.

"Ms. Tyler's initials are SAT are they not?" Data asked.

"Yes maybe something's wrong with her." Deanna said.

"But what? Aside from that incident 8 months ago her personality report showed she was a strong girl." Riker said.

"What incident?" La Forge asked.

"8 months ago her exobiology class was on a field trip and she was kidnapped along with 6 other members of Star Fleet. Before she was found her memory was wiped blank of who her kidnappers were but not of the events. They tortured her brutally and unforgivably. Amber's been real scared that something like that will happen again. They starved her and beat her so bad. She was an emotional wreck. It was awful." Ensign McLand said staring at the floor.

"Chris is there something wrong?" Doctor Crusher asked.

"It's just that..." McLand stammered.

"What?" The Captain asked.

"Nothing. I can't say anymore than what I've already said."

"Why not?" Picard said.

"Respectfully sir I'm not allowed."

"Even if you were ordered to?" Deanna asked.

"Depends on who orders me to. If Amber were to order me to I could tell you but anyone else I couldn't."

"But she's just..." Riker started.

"A 12 year old girl who has been through a lot more than any one of you realize."

"What do you mean?" La Forge asked.

"The other 6 were also found. Three were dead, starved to death or beaten to death. Amber was in the best condition." Chris said.

"And what condition was that?" Picard asked.

"She was half starved, depressed, bruised, beaten, jumpy, and scared of men." Riker put in.

"Her psychological profile stated that she was depressed and mentally unstable. There were other things but the Academy psychologist couldn't get her to talk to anyone other than Amanda Russell and eventually Chris and Max." Troi added.

"This code. What do you think it means?" Lieutenant Lewis asked.

"Well if the stressed words are the code take it piece by piece. Waterworks could mean that she's crying, Trembling and shaking could mean how hard she's crying, curling ball maybe that's something she wants on the ship." Riker stated.

"Possibly but curling was a 21st century sport played on ice but doesn't involve a ball sir." Data put in.

"What if it meant that she was curled up into a ball and won't move from that position?" Yar suggested.

"Could she really be that upset?" Picard asked.

"It's possible, with everything we've learned about that incident it could be traumatic for her." Troi answered.

"What about the other children? Why are they not affected as well?"

"The others are between the ages of 5 and 10 and then you have her and Wesley. Wes said that they are fine. The reality of their situation hasn't exactly sunk into anyone besides those two yet. Wesley has been able to calm her down in the past but that was before she went through that incident. He'll find a way to keep her calm and stable until we can get her back on board." Crusher answered.

"Any other thoughts on her Ensign?" Picard asked.

"I just hope that we get her back soon and they don't hurt her. It took us three weeks to find her and the others last time and she was half starved when we did. It was hell getting her back to normal and don't want to go through that again especially in the condition she's in right now." Chris answered.

"Anything else?"

"No sir."

**Amber's PoV three days later**  
"Amber get up." Wesley said shaking me.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on we got to get the rest." He whispered.

"Alright." I said wiping my eyes.

"Good now remember be strong and try to smile and be quiet." He said then told me where to go to get three of the other children. When we all met up again we sat down at a table and Wes explained his theory. "You all want to go home right."

"Yes." We answered.

"Then we're going to try something new. It's called Passive resistance."

"You mean like we don't do what they want like eating, talking, studying, working, and the like and they'll let us go home?"

"Yeah." He said. 'Something along those lines.'

"Wesley, I thought that's what it was?" I said.

"That's what I said."

I just shook my head, 'Now's not the time anyway.' I thought.

"Not the time for what?" Wes asked.

"I didn't say that, shh here she comes." I hissed.

"What are you all doing together?" Rashella asked. She was the one who had taken in Alexandra. She moved to pick Alexandra up but I got there first glaring at Rashella the entire time. She walked out and I sat back down with Alexandra in my lap.

3 hours later Duana walked in with a platter of food. Setting it down she said "Will you at least eat?" Alexandra moved to grab some but I stopped her.

Duana sighed and walked back out of the room. "No Alexandra I know you're hungry we all are but we can't. If we don't stick to this we don't get to go home. You want to stay here?" I asked. She shook her head. "I didn't think so. Now don't worry, I know the Captain's on his way." I said but thought 'Or at least I hope so.'

"Me too." Wes answered.

"You too what? I didn't say anything for you to agree with."

"Don't worry about."

Now this would have been more freaky if I didn't think I knew was going on. It was probably the first signs that I was telepathic.

"Captain." Wesley called.

"Sir are we going home?" I asked.

"Soon Amber, but not yet. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I wasn't at first but I'm fine now."

"So my mom did understand the message?" Wes said.

"Yes and that was very quick thinking of you." The captain admitted.

'Wes whatever you did I better hear about it when we get back.' I thought at Wes. He nodded. "Thank you sir." Wesley said.

"Captain we want to go home." I said. Alexandra walked over to the captain and I motioned for him to pick her up. He did and looked at us.

"All of you want to go home?" He asked.

"Captain, can you tell my dad I'm sorry?" Henry asked.

"No you will. Come on let's get you home." The captain said. He took us back to the meeting room where he and Doctor Crusher explained the medical condition to Radue who finally let us go home. All of the children's parents were on the bridge when we got back. "All of you are to report to Sick-bay as a precaution." The captain ordered. We all went and three hours later I was called to the Captain's ready room.

* * *

-Well thank you for reading and please review. It would make my day.- 


	12. the truth comes out

I looked around the room and noticed Chris, Max, and Commander Riker sitting on the couch. "Ms. Tyler, please tell me what you see on the screen." I looked at the screen and read the first line and then back away as far as possible form him shaking my head.

"Please don't make me relive that." I begged. "Please Captain I'll tell you anything about my past. Anything you want to know just not this."

"Ambrie calm down." Max said.

"I can't." I whispered sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Max sat down next to me and wrapped me in a hug. I saw Captain Picard open his mouth to say something but Commander Riker shook his head and tapped his comm. badge.

"Wesley Crusher please report to the Captain's ready room." He said.

"On my way sir." Wes answered. Before I knew it another pair of warm arms wrapped around me. "Amber, talk to me." Wes's voice sounded in my ear softly.

I shook my head ever so slightly. "I can't."

"Ms. Tyler it is important you tell me and the senior staff what happened in 20 minutes. It is very imperative that they know the details." Captain Picard said.

"No." I murmured.

"Captain not even we know the entire details, she told us she doesn't know everything." Chris said.

"They didn't take all her memories or any at all. She remembers every painful detail of it she's just spent the past nine months repressing them." Captain answered.

"I can't talk about it." I whimpered.

"Amber will you tell me? Just me and no one else?" Wes asked. "Please SAT-up-on? Just tell me."

"I...I...alright but no one else."

"You won't even notice if someone else is there." He said.

"Ok where?" I asked.

"Observation lounge 18 minutes." I nodded as he pulled me close. I barely heard him say "Captain it would be better if I got her in there first so she's distracted when the senior staff enters."

Max also spoke in a low tone. "Sir I would suggest that the staff hold off any and all questions. From what Chris and I already know it's hard enough to tell without people interrupting."

A mug of hot chocolate appeared in front of me and I took it gratefully. I played with the whipped cream slightly before drinking the entire thing. Wes chuckled and lifted a finger.

"You have whipped cream on your nose." He said sliding his finger down my nose and then wiping it on the mug I was toying with. Only too soon was the mug taken out of my hands and I was pulled to my feet. "Come on Amber let's get you settled." Wesley said.

I followed him mutely zoning out slightly. Once in the observation lounge I looked out the windows and watched as the stars zoomed toward us. "Wesley?" I said after a bit.

"Hmmm." He answered placing a hand on the small of my back.

"Down there on the planet...Was I reading your thoughts?" His hand slid up my back for a few seconds before sliding back down.

"That's what I figured. Either you are telepathic and we were reading each other's thoughts or well...I don't know." I sighed. I knew the other option but I didn't want to believe it or if it was true I didn't want to show Wes that that thought scared me. "Amber you know I'm here for you and I'll try to help you as best I can." Wes said.

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do this? You don't have to talk about this Amber. No one is making you talk; they want to know but they will understand if you can't talk about it." He said.

"If I don't do it now I can't do it at all."

"If you're sure..."

"I am." We stood in silence for a bit and his hand would occasionally slip up my spine and then slide slowly back down to rest on the small of my back.

"Amber do you ever think about who you'll spend the rest of your life with?"

"Wesley I'm 12 almost 13 of course I dream about my Prince Charming."

"Prince Charming?"

"Very old fairy tales, but they're just dreams Wesley. I never take it too seriously."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Again we lapsed back into silence.

"You ready to tell me?" I shook my head but then nodded. "One moment." He moved from my side for a couple moments then returned. "Start when you're ready." He said. I nodded.

"It all started when my Exobiology class was on a field trip. We went to the 'Out of This World Zoo'." I looked out the window and got lost in the stars and my memories.

**Flashback**  
I was following the class and our boring teacher through the zoo. "Alright it's 0930 we'll split up for now and meet at the shuttle bus at 1600 hours sharp." Our teacher said.

"How do you want us to split up?" Kristin asked.

"Suck up." One of the boys near me coughed.

"You can go by yourselves or you can stick together in groups just don't forget to meet back at the bus." Our teacher called. I spent the first twenty minutes or so walking around bored until I came upon the big cats. They had always been my favorites.

I don't know how long I took standing there but eventually two guards came up and said I had go to with them to the main security office. I didn't think too much of it so I followed. They led me to a small office where one started talking about a security breech and then he got a call. He took it and it had me distracted enough that I barely felt a pinch in my neck. A few moments later he said they had to take me to Head Quarters for some lame reason. Something about questioning or my safety something like that.

On the shuttle I was zoning in and out of reality and didn't notice we had left the atmosphere. It wasn't until I woke up in a holding cell that I realized that I wasn't on Earth and I had been drugged. The holding cell was about two and a half meters across by about two meters wide. The front was blocked by a force field, the back was a wall and the sides were a plastic-like glass. On the left of my cell was another cell holding either a scientist or a doctor who looked to be a Lieutenant and female with strawberry blonde hair. To the right was a security or an engineering officer I believe he was a Lieutenant also. I looked back at the force field and saw two guys, well I guess they were guys, standing there. The only words I mysteriously understood were human, Crytearian, Star Fleet, and Sacorn.

One of them removed the force field and sat a tray down. I just stared at it. He nudged it with his foot and I just looked at him. He looked at me and then back at the other guy. The guy then stooped down and picked up something off the tray and ate it. I nodded and started to eat. The two guys left after I finished eating everything. I couldn't tell if it tasted weird because it wasn't from Earth or if it was because it was drugged. As soon as the coast was clear, my vision started getting blurry and there was tapping to my right.

I looked at the doctor/scientist and saw her tapping. She motioned me to her and I crawled my way over. She started drawing on the window. When I realized she was writing something it was easier to tell what. She told me 'Don't eat, drugged. Doc. P.' Then my vision went black and by body fell limp.

The next time I came to, I was in a different room with my back on fire. I was in a lot of pain. I tried to move but it hurt too much. I blinked a few times and looked around the room. It was fairly big in size and had a desk, three chairs, another table, two windows, and a door. I rubbed my head trying to clear my vision and after a bit it worked.

Someone was standing in front of me looking down at me. He started talking and I didn't understand anything so I kept shaking my head finally he kicked my side and walked over to the desk. I just looked at him trying not to show how much pain I was in. He pushed a few buttons and started talking again. I shook my head some more with every different language he tried. Eventually he got through Klingon, Vulcan, and Romulan. All I recognized but none I could speak.

I could tell he was getting frustrated and started yelling in what I recognized to be German. My dad was a stickler that me and my brother learned most all the European languages. So I looked up at him and smirked. "Versuch Star Fleet Standardenglisch." (**German translation: **Try Star Fleet standard English.)

He looked at me and then spoke "So you are Star Fleet then?"

"Yes in training."

"Male or Female?"

"Female."

"You're small."

"Yes."

"Are all females this small?"

"At my age yes."

"How old are you exactly?"

"Twelve Earth years."

"Twelve years?" He exclaimed. I nodded. "You're so young yet already in training?"

"It takes five to six years of training before we are allowed to serve."

"Interesting so do tell what do you know about Star Fleet security codes?"

"Nothing." I answered. He sent a boot into my side.

"You are lying."

"I am not."

He continued to do this for a while asking me about the security codes and me not answering with what he wanted. Then he changed his question. "If you won't tell me about the security codes then tell me about your ships and their defensive capabilities." He demanded kneeling in front of me gripping my chin.

"I hope you run into the _Enterprise_, and when you do I hope they tear you to pieces." I snarled.

"Why the _Enterprise_ as you call it?"

"It's the flagship and it's very powerful." I was just hoping to scare him off. He kicked me once more and left the room. It took all the will power I had to just feign sleep and not actually pass out. The other two came back in and jerked me up and took me back to my cell where I was bodily thrown in. I lay extremely still and heard one walk out. The other one nudged me with what felt like a shoe.

I felt a warm hand on my throat. "Don't move too much I think they cracked a rib and the food is drugged to get us to cooperate. You know the rules as a cadet, don't give any information." A female voice hissed in my ear. I opened my eyes and saw the strawberry blonde haired Doctor P. hovering over me. I nodded sitting up as she stood. She turned to the guy and said "She's alive." The guy nodded.

Every day I was presented with food but I would eat less and less until they stopped feeding me all together. After each feeding they would take me back to the main room where the torturing and questioning went on like this for a few days. I wouldn't give him the information he wanted and he'd torture me. Then one day I wasn't left alone waiting for the abuse to begin.

The two guys who had originally kidnapped me held me to the wall until the leader guy came in. I had come to name them as tweedle dee and tweedle dum and the leader guy I called the boss.

"So you're still alive then?" The boss asked.

"It's going to take a lot more than abuse to kill me." I spat. The tweedles responded by slamming me back into the wall.

"Be nice she's a guest." The boss snapped. They looked confused until he began speaking in what I guessed to be their home language. They looked at me and then loosened their grip slightly. The boss asked me a few questions that I didn't understand.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "That's nice and all but I haven't the faintest idea what you're saying." I told him.

He chuckled a bit and switched back to English. "So my pretty are you going to cooperate today or are you going to be stubborn?"

"I'll tell you this much. Due to my laws I can't say anything."

"Let's see what we have to do to loosen up that tongue of yours."

"You've been studying Earth culture." I answered.

"Yes and that also means I have found other ways to get the information I want from you." He said glancing up and down my body before returning his gaze to my eyes.

"Star Fleet will come looking for us and when they find us and learn what you have done you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of our laws." I snapped.

"No one's going to know anything and if they ever do catch up to us you won't be around to tell them what happened." He said trailing a finger down my jaw line. I tried to kick him but the tweedles both put pressure on my lower stomach. "Now tell me the codes." The boss demanded.

"Never. I would rather die than betray my home or the Federation." I said. His finger slid along my jaw line to the center of my chin. Then he ran his finger down my neck and stopped at the top of my shirt.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. "This is your last chance before I'll be forced to employ some of the techniques I've been reading about."

"Never, you're a torturer and a piece of scum." He nodded and I was slammed into the wall again. When I was thrown back into my cell hours later my clothes were ripped and I felt violated. He didn't do anymore except touch me in places no child should be touched in but that was enough. The touching and the abuse became a daily occurrence and eventually I would learn to tune it out and focus on my brother's face. I lost track of how many times I was touched and beaten after about 5 days.   
**Flashback pause**

"Oh Amber." Wes whispered softly hugging me tightly. I stared into the stars as tears slid down my face quickly. His hand moved up and down my back soothingly as the other drew small circles.

"His hands were so cold and so rough. It hurt so much. I couldn't stand them but when I zoned out focusing on Jason I made it through..." I said before continuing.

**Flashback continue  
**Jason's face was almost always on my mind now that the torture had increased. I was so hungry and in so much pain I didn't know how much longer I would survive. The one thing that kept me alive was the fact that one of the guards I think it was tweedle dee had taken some pity on me and the doctor and had supplied us with fresh water and some pain killers. The Lieutenant on my other side was a little worse off than the doctor but we somehow managed to survive. One day I think it was the day before I was rescued I was taken back to the main room by the tweedles and the boss threw me against the wall. I heard something break and figured it was one or several of my bones. I just didn't care anymore it just hurt too much and I had given up hope. Then the doors open and Chris walked through.

I looked at him pleading but he just stood there looking at me like I was scum and I deserved everything I got before he walked out again. Then Max came in and kneeled down in front of me. He also didn't speak but he reached out a hand. I reached out to take it but he pulled back and stood up. "Max?" I asked.

"Go to hell." He whispered turning on his heal and going back out the door. After that I just gave up and collapsed. I think I cried for a while before I blacked out. When I woke up I was back in the cell and Max was standing over me. "Don't worry Ambrie we'll get you out of here." He said softly before I blacked out again. I don't know what happened after that.

"SAT, SAT, SAT, Amber wake up. Please Amber we really need you here please wake up." I heard a faint male voice say. I shuttered involuntarily and tried to get away.

"Ambrie what's wrong." A different voice asked. This voice too was male. Again I shuddered.

"Mandy get the doctors." The first voice shouted. I opened my eyes and then quickly shut them. It was too bright.

"Ambrie open your eyes." The second voice said softly. I slowly opened my eyes to total darkness. Someone increased the light just a little bit.

"Savannah, can you hear me?" A female voice asked.

"I think it's Amber." I whispered.

"Alright Amber do you know either of these two young men?" The voice asked. I looked to my left and right and nodded but shrank away from both of them.

"Ambrie?" Max asked.

"Please just leave me alone. Nothing you can do will change my mind. Don't you dare touch me." I hissed pulling my hands out of theirs.

"Cadets I think it's best if you go back to your quarters until we can figure out what happened." The female said.

"Amber-Bamber are you alright?" Chris asked.

"Don't touch me." I whined. I was so scared of them. I felt like they were going to hurt me too.

"Ambrie." Max said worriedly.

"Please leave me alone." I said. I didn't miss the hurt look they exchanged.

"Max, Chris just go I think something happened to her that made her scared of guys. I'll stay if she'll let me and I'll keep you updated I promise." Amanda said.

"Mandy, please make them leave me alone." I begged.

"Alright." Amanda said. "Please guys just go for her sake?"

"We'll be back when you're ready Bamber." Chris whispered and him and Max left.

"Amber tell me what is the last date you were on Earth." Mandy said.

"It was October 19th." I said.

"Amber that was almost 5 weeks ago." She said softly.

"Five weeks? What happened to me Mandy?" I asked.

"You were kidnapped for three weeks until Chris, Max, a Star Fleet search team, and I found you and six others. You've been out for the last two weeks."

"Mandy will you..." I didn't know what I wanted to ask her I just didn't want any silence.

"Shh sweetheart, your parents will be here soon. Just go to sleep and everything will be better when you wake up." She said soothing my hair back out of my face. I sighed leaning into her touch for a few minutes and then collapsing back on the bed.  
**Flashback End**

I looked at Wes who was really concerned and empathic and felt my vision swim again.

"I'm sorry I'm so dirty WAC-A-Mole." I whispered before letting the darkness overtake me again.

**Narrator's PoV**  
When Amber finished her story most of the senior staff sat in shock. "I'm sorry I'm so dirty WAC-A-Mole." She whispered before letting the darkness overtake her again.

Wes's grip tightened again so she wouldn't fall then slowly slid to his knees and laid her on the floor. Chris, Max, and Doctor Crusher rushed to her side. "Captain." Beverly said. The captain nodded. Beverly ran a few quick scans and pulled out a hypospray. "I thought this might happen."

"What would happen, Doctor?" Max asked.

"Stress induced coma." Beverly answered.

"You're going to have to let her go Doctor." Chris said.

"Let her go?" Beverly asked. Max reached out and made Beverly lower the hypospray. 

"She has to come out of it on her own. She'll get worse if you try to wake her up like that from anything but a medical induced coma." Chris said.

"What?" Wes asked.

"Unless Doctor Crusher puts her in the coma for medical reasons she can't be awoken with a hypospray. Last time they tried it she was out for two extra weeks. It messes with her brain somehow. Amanda Russell would be able to explain it to you better." Max explained.

"The two of you seem to know her medical history well." The Captain observed.

"We know it as well as we know our own." Max answered.

"It's best if she was taken down to Sick-Bay or her quarters to rest for a while, until she recovers at least." Chris put in.

"The two of you care about her a lot more than ship mates would."

"We're the closest thing she has to best friends." Max said as Lieutenant Lewis lifted Amber's unconscious body up and took her out of the room. Wesley trailed behind him slowly. As soon as they were gone both Chris and Max stood near the windows.

"Captain at the academy she was alone for most of the time until Max and I made friends with her upon Amanda's prodding. No one wanted to be friends with the 12 year old brat who was spoiled and in there on her granddaddy's bidding. They all didn't like her because her granddad Admiral Tyler pulled a lot of strings to get her there and because she was smarter than half our graduating squad. It wasn't fair and I think a few of them were jealous of her fighting abilities and ties to high ranking Star Fleet officials." Chris said.

"It was the same for us at first until Amanda pushed us to get to know her. Sure it cost us some of our friends when we did but we found out that Amber is a sweet girl and is a great friend. Amanda also became a friend of Amber's and eventually the four of us became inseparable. Slowly other people got to know her and came to find out how wrong they were. We know a lot about her because when you're the only friends she's got she has only you to talk things out with." Max added.

"Who is Amanda Russell?" Riker asked.

"She's our other friend, an ensign from the Red Squad now serving on the _Magellan_ in the medical field." Chris answered.

"Oh, now back to this torture she went through any opinions?" Captain Picard asked.

"She is a strong girl to survive that." Data said.

"And very brave." Yar added.

"She seems trustworthy." Riker put in. "One question what does Sacorn mean?" Most of them shook their heads to include the Captain.

"Sir Amber spent weeks combing through the logs and records that Star Fleet has of known aliens. She couldn't find anything on Sacorn or any thing that remotely resembles her captors. She's come to believe that Sacorn was the name of the race of the alien she encountered." Max said respectfully.

"Counselor you've been very quiet do you have anything to add?" Captain asked.

"Sir I'm trying to sort through all the emotions I was reading from her." Deanna answered.

"Captain I think when she wakes up we need to give her time to cope with everything." Beverly suggested.

"I agree Doctor." Captain said.

"Deanna are you alright?" Riker asked.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just that she was running high on emotions and I was a bit overwhelmed."

"What emotions Counselor?"

"Sadness, pain, anger, love, fear, a sense of ease, comfort, and she wasn't holding anything back."

"That is a weird mix of emotions." The Captain stated.

"Yes sir, that's why I was trying to figure which ones were linked to the memories and which were due to the fact of Wes's presence."

"Do you think that the emotions love, sense of ease, and comfort were due to Wesley and the rest due to the memories?" Riker asked.

"It's hard to tell but yes I believe so. I think she wasn't holding anything back also because she thought she was only talking to Wesley." Deanna said.


	13. Learning

_Sorry that this chapter literally took over a year. I just haven't been that inspired well until my dad kept bugging me about it. So here is the next chapter. Hopefully the updates will be moving faster now. And because it's my birthday I was doubly inspired. _

* * *

"Hey," Wes said when I woke up.

"Hey," I answered. "How long have I been out?"

"About six hours." He said. "The captain and my mom wanted to know when you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, a little worn out, but ok none the less."

"Chris and Max seem to care about you a lot."

"They're the best friends I have, they worry a lot too. Amanda says they're both only children and they love me like a little sister. So I take that to mean 'let them worry they don't mean any harm.' Have you seen them?"

"Not since I left the Observation Lounge."

"Oh."

"I should go get my mom; she said she had a few more tests she wanted to run before you could leave."

"Alright and thanks." He nodded and went to get his mom.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Doctor Crusher asked when her and Wesley came back.

"Slightly tired and a bit depressed but other than that just dandy." I answered.

"Good. I need to run a few more tests, but after that you're free to go." She said.

"Thanks Doctor."

"I liked the flowers."

"Oh well um...Wes said they were your favorite."

"He's right."

"Doc, do you think I'll ever learn to control these powers?"

"Yes, I do. It will take some time, but you will learn. Maybe you should try contacting your mom she might be able to tell you a thing or two. She did go through this as well."

"I know but it's just that I'm not really sure what to say to her. I mean last time we talked before I was kicked out of the academy, she just wanted to know how things were with my dad and how my step-mom was. She's never mentioned these powers to me and I kinda resent that."

"Even if you don't like her for that you should still talk to her. It would be better than feeling your way through the dark on this."

"Can I go yet?"

"Not yet."

"Amber, tell me more about your grandparents." Wes said.

"I guess. I've told you Grandad Tyler is a Starfleet Admiral. He used to be a Science Officer when he was younger and then he commanded his own ship for a few years before he became an Admiral two years ago. Grandma Tyler practiced medicine, never really official or anything just a hobby of hers while grandad worked." I replied.

"What kind of medicine?" Doctor Crusher asked.

"Not the kind you do." I said smiling. "She was...She practiced medicine on sick or hurt animals. She taught me a lot of it when I stayed with her over the summers. Grandma Walker, my step-mom's mom likes working with plants. She has a real flair for it. Personally I kill almost every plant I take care of."

"Remind me not to ask you to plant sit." Crusher said.

"My Grandpa Walker, he practices old fashioned medicine, never really uses the new technology and he sometimes helps when they do reenactments without holodecks or rooms. Sometimes he has to deal with knife wounds or gun shot wounds not phasers or the like. He says that it can get a bit too real out there and if you're really roughing it you can't be loaded down with technology that fixes things in seconds."

"Sounds backwards." Wesley said.

"It is occasionally but sometimes there are more important things than heavy technology." I answered.

"Alright you're free to go. My only warning is to get some food in yourself or you'll get sick."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Amber you're awake." Chris said as him and Lieutenant Lewis came in the Sick-Bay doors.

"Yup and I'm hungry, think we could maybe stop by Ten-Forward and get some dinner?" I pleaded hopping down off the bed.

"No, it's almost your bed time. You're going back to your quarters and getting some food and then straight to bed. You need your rest." Chris ordered.

"Yes Ensign McLand." I said disappointedly.

"G'night Doctor Crusher, Wesley." Chris said. "Say goodnight Amber."

"Goodnight Amber." I said trying to hide a smirk.

"SAT." Chris warned.

"Goodnight Doctor Crusher. Wesley thanks and goodnight."

"Night Amber." Doctor Crusher and Wes answered. Chris gripped my shoulder and steered me out of sickbay.

"Lighten up Chris; she's had a hard day." Brad said.

"No," Chris answered tightening his grip on my shoulder.

"Release her Ensign and don't be so hard on her." Brad ordered.

"Yes, sir." Chris answered letting me go. I moved closer to Brad and wrapped my arms around my body.

'_God why do I have to be so hard on her? I've probably scared her away now. I was just so scared of losing her again I just exploded. __I'm an idiot.'_ I heard as a thought in my head, but it wasn't my own.

"Amber, watch where you're walking, you almost ran into a wall." Brad said. I shook my head clear and looked around.

"Sorry. I was somewhere else. I should be okay now." I apologized.

"Good, want to tell me what you were thinking about?" Brad asked.

"Not really, just...where's Max?"

"He had a date with some ensign from engineering." Chris answered softly.

'_That's it Chris old buddy, nice and easy, be gentle you don't know how she'll react right now.'_

After I heard that thought I relaxed some. "Can I see him?" I asked.

"Not right now, but he did say he'd stop by afterwards to see how you were." Brad answered. We stopped at my door and I turned to them.

"Goodnight Brad, night Chris." I said. I hugged Chris and backed up so my door opened. "Thanks for worrying about me." I told him.

"It's my job Amber Bamber. Let the night guards know if you need anything. And you know where my quarters are if you need me." Chris responded.

"Yeah, night."

"And make sure you eat something. Good night." They said in unison. I smiled as I changed for bed and after eating I was asleep almost as soon as I hit the comfortable mattress.

For the next couple of days aside from classes I didn't see Wesley. "Hey Wes," I whispered in the back of our science class.

"What?" He whispered back.

"You haven't come to tutoring for two days, should I be worried?"

"Mom says you need the time to rest and to give you some time for that. I asked Ensign McLand and he said the same."

"Crusher, Tyler! Are you paying attention?" Our teacher snapped.

"Yes ma'am." We answered.

"Good." And then she went back to teaching.

"So how long till we start again?"

"Mom says to give you a week." He answered. _'But if I know you, you'll be itching to get started today.'_ He thought. I smirked and nodded. He gave me a smile and got back to work.

For the rest of the week I used my computer to study the blueprints of the ship and once I was sure I knew those I started on the inner workings of the ship. By the time Wesley showed up for tutoring the following Monday I knew how the ship worked day to day for the most part and I knew almost all the bridge operations. The only thing that really baffled me was engineering on the bridge and engineering in general and a few of the science operations.

"So what's up today?" I asked.

"Federation History, there are too many dates to remember along with names, places, ships, and stations."

"Alright, let's start with something easy. How many _U.S.S. Enterprise_s have there been?"

"In Federation history or in Earth history?"

"Federation history."

"Four." He stated confidently.

"Five, A-D and the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. There was also a ship called _Enterprise_ commanded by Captain Archer."

"What century was that in?"

"Wesley come on you should know this by now."

"23rd?"

"Try again."

"22nd?"

"Was that a question?"

"No, it was the 22nd."

"Good now who commanded the first _U.S.S. Enterprise_?"

"Captain Pike?"

"No but close try again."

"Um..."

"Come on Wesley think."

"Robert...Robert..."

"Starts with an A."

"April."

"There you go." I said shifting back to lean on my hands behind me. "Now when was the _Enterprise_ A launched?"

"2286." He said shakily.

"Good." I continued to quiz him on his history but he didn't seem to remember much of it. It took us two more days before we figured out a trick to make him remember.

Thursday when he showed up he was out of breath. "What's wrong?" I asked standing.

"There's a medical emergency down on the planet, they've beamed some of the worse cases aboard. Mom's got her hands full and one of her patients has a four month old puppy that won't let Mom near the patient. Mom thinks the pup may be hurt too. You have to help." He said. I went down to sickbay and found a messy sight. There were doctors, nurses, and patients spread throughout the bay and it was really loud. There was one bed in particular that interested me. It was the bed Wes had been talking about. There was a female patient on the bed and a puppy standing over her snapping and growling at anyone that got too close.

I saw at least three nurses that were cradling their hand which lead me to believe they had been bitten by the pup. I walked up to one and gently took his hand and tricorder. "Good news the dog doesn't have anything contagious or harmful in his bite. Bad news is you probably don't want to go near him again." I said before telling him what to do for the bite and then moving on to the other dog bite victims before making my way to the puppy and his owner. "Hey there fella." I said sticking my hand out palm up. I looked at the woman on the bed who was passed out and saw she was pretty bad off.

"Ms. Tyler it's a good thing you're here can you move her?" Doctor Crusher asked.

"The puppy?" I asked. When the doctor nodded I continued. "First off Doc it's a he, and secondly I'm working on it. Now good boy, that's it settle down I'm not going to hurt you or you owner there I promise." I said as the dog stopped growling. He still snapped at me if I tried to get too close so I put my hand in front of him where he could reach it if he wanted. "Good boy just trust me."

"Hermes, behave." A weak female voice said.

The dog, Hermes I guess, stopped snapping and stretched out to sniff my hand. "There we go. See I told you I wasn't going to hurt you." I told him.

"Go ahead pick him up, just make sure he can still see me." She said. I smiled and picked Hermes up.

"His mama was on a freighter and was brought over about six months ago. She gave birth to him and three stillborns. Hermes is the only one left now. Sherman, the guy that owned the mom, was really upset when Hermes was the only one that was born and that the mom died two months later. It was his last attempt to breed her and make a profit from the pups. It took awhile but I gave him the best price and got to keep Hermes."

"So Hermes is four months old?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"He looks pure Doberman."

"He is, hence the breeding and heavy profit." Doctor Crusher finished her scans and shook her head. "What's your name child?"

"Savannah Tyler, but everyone calls me Amber unless I'm in trouble."

"Amber, please take care of my puppy." The patient looked at Doctor Crusher and shook her head as well. "I'm dieing Doctor, have been for a while. All the doctors I've met with say it's irreversible. Let me go this way knowing that everything's been taken care of. I have a DNR, let it go."

"I can't."

"You have to, I'm sorry but there is no known cure for what I have."

"There has to be something, a treatment that will prolong it..."

"There's not. This is my time. Good bye my puppy." She lifted her hand and petted Hermes. A few seconds later her hand fell back to her side and she was gone. Doctor Crusher looked ready to bring her back but I had to interfere.

"Even I know what a DNR is Doctor. It was her time." I said. Crusher sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry." She nodded. The puppy tried to go back to the woman but couldn't get out of my arms. "Hermes." I whispered. Then I sighed and held him next to her face. He licked and nudged it for a good two minutes before he let out an awful whine. "I know puppy I know." I whispered hugging him closer. I stroked his soft head until he stopped whining and started whimpering. I hopped up on an empty bed and checked the little dog over for any injuries. I couldn't find any so I looked up at Wes.

"Is he alright?" Wes asked.

"Yeah he's fine." I answered. "What am I supposed to do now?" I asked later on.

"What do you mean?" Doctor Crusher asked.

"About the puppy." I asked.

"You could always ask the Captain if you could keep him." Wes answered.

"You think he'd let me Doc?" I knew I sounded hopeful.

"I don't know Amber, honestly I don't." She answered.

"There's no harm in trying." Wes suggested.

"No, there's not." Crusher agreed.

"Alright Doc, after the staff meeting could you tell the Captain that I need to see him when he has the time?"

"Of course."

"In the mean time little guy I bet you're hungry." I said to the puppy. The pup gave a short sad bark and then stilled.

Later I settled down for the night and the puppy jumped up on my bed. "Hermes, no. You can't sleep up here." I said putting him on the floor. This continued every five minutes for the next half an hour. I looked at the little dog and sighed. "Don't make me lock you in the bathroom." Hermes whimpered and settled down into the bed I had replicated for him. "Good boy." I petted him a few times before falling asleep.

* * *

_Once again sorry it took for ever but there it is. Let me know what you think. And sorry it's so short. _


End file.
